Just so Perfect: sequel to Just so Blue
by StarRose
Summary: Part of the Just So series, sequel to Just so Blue. "I can't wait for our 18th birthdays." – it had been a phrase from Red that had been in Blue's mind all these years, and now nearing their 18th birthdays, what exactly was going to happen? BluexRed
1. Prologue

**Title**: Just so Perfect (part of the Just So series, sequel to Just so Blue)  
**Fandom**: Legend of Zelda – Four Swords (manga)  
**Pairing**: Blue/Red (with mentions of Vio/Shadow and Green/Zelda)  
**Genre**: romance/fluff  
**Rating**: Will be a much higher rating, but for now PG – PG-13.  
**Summary**: "I can't wait for our 18th birthdays." – it had been a phrase from Red that had been in Blue's mind all these years, and now nearing their 18th birthdays, what exactly was going to happen?  
**Authors Notes**: Yes, this is a sequel to a sequel ^^; lol I think I'll just entitle everything the "Just So series" lol The story certainly seemed to be popular and I love writing this little world and romance I've given Red and Blue, so as I said I'd probably be back with more, here I am! Enjoy!! And I totally couldn't think what to call this story after using up "Red" and "Blue", so excuse the corny title LOL So yeah, this is a sequel to Just so Blue, which in turn is a sequel to Just so Red.

**Just so Perfect**

**Prologue**

"What is this?! You call yourselves soldiers!? This is pathetic, not one of you is yet worth the honour of being part of the Hylian Royal Guard! Get on the floor and give me fifty push-ups, now! _All_ of you!"

"What?!"

"Fifty?!"

"No way!"

"_NOW_!"

The grumbling soldiers in training reluctantly fell to the dusty training-yard floor, already exhausted from their hard days training for their instructor, the sun burning brightly and making the heavy armour they wore even heavier, sweat pouring from their brows. Their instructor, known to the soldiers as Master Blue, stood with his arms crossed glaring down at his students.

Blue was now 17 years old, and just like he had hoped, had become the instructor for the new soldiers wanting to become part of the Hylian Royal Guard. He'd train them, hard, offense and defence, physical fitness, sword skills, hand-to-hand combat, anything and everything that would make them the perfect guard for the castle. He wasn't a lax Master either, and if the men and women who applied didn't work themselves to the greatest of their potential, didn't prove to him that they were working to their very limits and beyond, then he didn't let them join. If you didn't make Master Blue happy, then you could kiss your career goodbye, at least that's the saying the soldiers had amongst themselves.

Blue pretty much remained in the same blue tunic he'd grown accustomed to, but wore his armour over the top of it. He'd grown much taller, about 5 foot 9, and his hair had grown enough to have it back in a short ponytail, the familiar bangs of hair still framing his face.

"Oh man, I can't take much more of this." whispered a soldier to the one next to him, struggling to do the demanded push-ups, having only joined the week before and still trying to get used to Blue's insanely intense training.

"Keep at it," the other one tried to grin, "It'll all be worth it once we become the royal guards."

"But, come on!" the first soldier said, panting, "The Master…he's younger than most of us here….younger than _me_….how did he _get_ this job?"

"Where have you been?" the other quietly laughed, having been training here for a lot longer and found these push-up a lot easier, "He's one of the heroes who saved Hyrule, I think he qualifies whatever his age."

"Yeah but-"

"TYRON!"

The new soldier flinched at his name and collapsed to the ground, watching the brown boots that walked in front of him. Peering upwards, he saw Blue glaring down at him, arms still crossed, and he grinned sheepishly up at him.

"If you have energy for talking then I'm obviously not training you hard enough. _Seventy_ push-ups."

Tyron gaped open mouthed at him, before pouting annoyed and getting back up to his hands and knees, "Yes sir."

In the walkway alcove next to the training yard, Zelda and Green walked together heading towards the main inner-castle courtyard. The moment the once-as-one Links had returned from their travels around the country to rid it of any remaining monsters, Green had been at Zelda's side the very next day, official Hylian Royal Guard uniform and armour replacing his green tunic, though his uniform kept a bit of green in the fabric just for old times sake. Green had grown to about the same height as Blue, but kept his hair in the same style as it was when they were younger.

Green and Zelda walked side by side, fingertips occasionally brushing each others as they walked, small smiles on their faces. At a sudden mass groan from the soldiers in the yard to their left though, they looked in curiosity.

"_Eighty_ push-ups!"

They grinned in unison, amused as they saw Blue once again torturing his students.

"Well, at least I know my guards will be the best in the country." Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, if Blue doesn't scare them all off first." Green smirked.

"Ah hello Zelda, Green."

The two of them looked back ahead of them to see Vio, smiling politely as he walked towards them carrying an armful of books. Vio had become the tallest one of them all at 5 foot 10, and had grown his hair out long past his shoulders, some long bangs falling over his chest as well as over his shoulders. This seemed to suit him though, what with the long ankle-length dark violet coat he wore, that when unbutton as it was now (showing simple black trousers and shirt underneath) would flutter out like a cloak as he walked, just like his hair.

Vio had become Zelda's advisor, but also worked on his own side projects dealing with inventing new potions to help out the guards and general day to day life in the castle and town. At the moment and for a while now, he'd been working on a potion for Shadow to take to make it so he could have a physical form during the day. So far any attempts hadn't been successful, in fact the last potion he'd got Shadow to drink made his lower half revert to shadow form while keeping his top half solid, meaning he was stuck waist up from the floor for a good few days before Vio could reverse it.

Green and Blue had had a good laugh about that.

"Hey Vio!" Green grinned at him, raising his hand in greeting, "Any luck with Shadow yet?" he asked, as Vio's Shadow waved at him from the floor.

"Not yet, but I think I know what I did wrong last time, I just need to figure out now what it is I need to do _right_." He smiled apathetically, before turning to the training scene in the yard and smirking. "I see Blue's still making sure no one ever applies for the guards ever again."

"Aw don't be mean," Zelda smiled brightly, "He does a wonderful job, the soldiers who get through his training have been perfect guards."

"_One hundred_ push-ups! You know I _can_ do this all day!"

"You gotta feel sorry for them though." said Green, a sweat drop forming down the side of his head as he smiled helplessly at the poor soldiers.

"Oh I shouldn't worry for long, look the cavalries just arrived." Vio smiled, pointing at a familiar red-capped head peering round a large wooden door on the opposite side of the training yard.

Out stepped Red, and like Blue he kept his red tunic look and cap, his hair still the same shorter fluffy style it had been. Unlike the others he hadn't grown as much, seemingly to stop now at 5 foot 5. He held in his hands a plate covered by a white cloth, and looked around the yard for a moment until he spotted Blue, a large smile brightening his face as he walked towards him.

"Pyrus! Don't think collapsing at 78 push-ups will make me feel sorry for you!"

"Blue!"

Blue's harsh glare immediately melted from his face when he heard his name being called by the sweet voice that was Red, and as he turned to see Red walking towards him a bright smile lit up his face, "Red!"

He seemed to be unaware of the smirks he was getting from his older students, and the curious what-the-hell looks coming from the newer ones. It seemed this was a reaction some of them had seen before, but knew to keep their mouths shut about it.

"What are you doing here?" Blue smiled at him, automatically reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of Red's eyes, more smirks coming from his students.

"I brought everyone cookies!" Red smiled happily, removing the white cloth over the plate to reveal a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, still steaming from the oven.

"Heh," Blue mumbled awkwardly, "Red…these are soldiers, in training, I can't give them cookies." He whispered quietly, but Red didn't falter.

"But they've been working really hard haven't they? Don't you think they should have a little reward? I baked enough for everyone! And I baked an extra one for you so you get two." he added, that same cute smile still on his face, the same smile that made any argument Blue may have been trying to come up with flutter away from his brain in an instant.

"I…I don't…" Blue's cheeks blushed a little, his eyes glancing away, glancing mistakenly towards his students where the newer ones of them who hadn't seen this strange rather cute side of their Master before had stopped doing push-ups and were now staring at him, some looking like they were about to burst into laughter.

Instantly Blue's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"T-TWO HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!"he exclaimed completely flustered, Red giggling beside him before he walked over to the soldiers.

"Don't worry he won't make you do two hundred." He said, bending down to help up one of the new soldiers, who looked slightly terrified and amused all at the same time. "Here, have a cookie!" Red smiled brightly, holding the plate out to the soldier. The solider looked nervously towards the still flustered looking Blue as Red stood there offering him this cookie, silently trying to ask what he should do, not wanting to anger his Master any further.

With a large embarrassed blush still on his face, Blue finally crossed his arms and turned away with a huff, "_Fine_, everyone gets a 5 minute break, eat your cookies then we get back to work."

A large sigh of relief emanated from all the soldiers as they rose from the ground to take a cookie, thanking Red very much for coming to visit them (Red's cookies, cakes and sweets were famous now in Castle Town since he opened up his Cake shop), before they collapsed to the ground to rest for Blue's ordered 5 minutes.

Once the soldiers were eating and chatting amongst themselves, Red returned to Blue who was now sitting on one of the steps that led up to another large wooden door behind them, deliberately facing away from his students and arms still crossed in a huff. Red sat next to him, and poked the plate into his arm softly, "Two cookies left for you Blue." He smiled.

Blue glanced at them for a second, an angry pout on his lips. He looked towards his students who were all busy eating and talking with each other, before turning to Red and gently placing the palm of his left hand against Red's cheek, leaning over to kiss him quickly and softly on the corner of his lips.

"Thanks." He muttered, that little blush back to his cheeks as he took a cookie, and stared deliberately at the floor not wanting to know if any of his distracted students had actually seen that, which some of them unfortunately for him had.

"So _that's_ Red." Tyron sniggered quietly as he ate his cookie, trying not to look as though he'd been looking at them.

"Yep," grinned the same older soldier from before, "Master Blue's one and only weakness."

From the alcoves Green, Vio and Zelda were smiling. Well, Zelda and Green were smiling, Vio still had that same smirk on his lips. "I never tire of wanting to tease those two, but even so…" he watched as Red brushed one finger over Blue's bottom lip, brushing away a couple of cookie crumbs, before Blue quickly took his hand away before his students saw, blushing again, but still holding Red's hand as he took the other cookie, fingers intertwining where they sat together.

Vio's smirk turned into a rarely seen charming smile, "….I have to admit they are pretty perfect together."

**End of Prologue**

**AN**: First chapter won't be for some weeks yet as all my college deadlines are coming up. It may be the last few days in May before I get the first chapter out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Just so Perfect (part of the Just So series)  
**Fandom**: Legend of Zelda – Four Swords (manga)  
**Pairing**: Blue/Red (with mentions of Vio/Shadow and Green/Zelda)  
**Genre**: romance/fluff  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: "I can't wait for our 18th birthdays." – it had been a phrase from Red that had been in Blue's mind all these years, and now nearing their 18th birthdays, what exactly was going to happen?

* * *

**Just so Perfect**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very early and chilly crispy autumn morning in Castletown, a morning that promised a warm clear day as the sun would rise, barely even peaking over the horizon as it was at the moment. Castletown itself was only barely awaking too, the marketplace only just being set up, vendors preparing for the morning bustle of food purchases, and Vio, walking through the town towards Blue and Reds house, the hem of his long deep purple coat swishing around the autumn leaves on the ground as he walked.

It was the morning before their 18th birthdays, and Vio was on a mission, the same mission he'd been on this day every year since they'd returned to Hyrule. Zelda had made their birthdays into a celebration in Hyrule, every year holding a big all day party in the castle that was open to anyone who wanted to attend. This gave a chance for the regular folk of Castletown to meet their heroes, after all all 5 of them (yes including Shadow) had become somewhat of the local celebrities. The only problem this time of year was Blue, who always refused to go to the "stupid party!" and had always needed convincing to go. Somehow this job had fallen to Vio, and as Vio was joining Blue in helping him train his students today, he thought he might as well try and convince him to go to the party on the walk back to the castle. It was also an excuse just to take a nice stroll through the town, as he, Shadow, and Green all lived in the castle.

Blue and Red had also been offered to stay in the castle, but because Red so wanted to open up his own cake shop it would be easier for him to stay in the town, and as Blue had made it clear, despite the blush on his face and the smirks from the others, that he was going to stay with Red, they got a little bungalow together in town not too far from the vacant property Red had his eye on for his shop. Red had been saving up all his rupees to open this shop, and eventually the day had come for its grand opening, hiring two lovely bakers to help him, and retiring his Fire Rod from battles and instead using it to light the ovens every morning.

When Blue had requested, and been accepted straight away by Zelda, to be a trainer for any new recruits for the Hylian Royal Guard, Blue didn't mind one bit the walk to and from the castle every day. Green had asked why he didn't get a horse, but Blue had scoffed at that, it wasn't that far of a walk, he didn't need one.

The years had gone by peacefully, Zelda and Green becoming closer and closer, although keeping their relationship secret from the public for now. Vio and Shadow…well, let's just say Vio has never told anyone anything about the two of them, finding it all too amusing to watch others speculate and guess about what, if anything, was going on between them. Vio especially liked it when Blue would get curious, because Vio would always deliberately and subtly change the subject, and when Blue would finally realise he'd fallen for another subject change he would get annoyed and pissed off, but Vio still wouldn't say anything, smirking in a satisfied sort of way when Blue would storm off having gotten no answers whatsoever.

As for Blue and Reds relationship, well, Vio had always thought he would be very surprised if there was anyone in Castletown who didn't know about them being together, because despite how much Blue protested that he always made absolute sure he never showed any affection towards Red in public, he always did. Vio guessed Blue never realised what he did around Red, and when Green had once said to Blue with a laugh it was because Blue was sooooo in love that he didn't realise the amount of times he kissed Red in front of others, Blue had gone so red in the face it looked like his head was going to explode. Vio had watched with much amusement as the laughing Green ran away from the fuming Blue chasing after him, Red just standing there, a happy little smile on his face.

"Green's the best!"

"No, Vio is the best!"

"Red! Red!"

As Vio walked through the still quiet town, he suddenly turned to look as the voices of 5 children, four girls and one boy all around 11 or 12 years old, caught his attention, the group sitting on the ground outside a house talking loudly with each other.

"I dunno what you're all talking about," scoffed the boy, "Shadow is the best one!"

"Shadow?" the other 4 girls chorused, which caused the boy to glare at them.

"Yeah Shadow! He was a bad guy that turned good that makes him the best out of all of them!"

"You don't know what you're talking about either because Blue is the best ever!" retorted one girl, crossing her arms and huffing, flicking her long dark hair out of her eyes.

"No Vio is! He's so pretty!" said one of the other girls with a dreamy expression on her face, cute pigtails holding back her hair, "Oh I'd do anything to meet Vio."

"Shadow!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Excuse me."

The children immediately stopped talking and looked up to see Vio standing over them. The girl in pigtails immediately burst into a bright blush, watching as a few bangs of Vios long hair fell over his shoulders as he nodded politely to them, before a cool smile arrived on his lips, "I couldn't help over hearing what you were all talking about, and…" he looked down at the boy, who was staring with very sparkly eyes at Vios shadow, "I'm sure Shadow is happy to know he's a favourite."

He smiled once again, the boy still star struck as Shadow grinned at him and waved from the ground. Vio walked around the group and gently patted the head of the girl with pigtails, "And I'm very happy to know I'm a favourite too, I hope to see you tomorrow at the castle for my birthday." He said, the sweetest smile on his lips, winking at the blushing little girl before he continued on his way down the highstreet.

There was a moments silence as Vio walked away, before the group erupted.

"He spoke to me he spoke to me!"

"Did you see Shadow he waved at me did you see did you see?"

"That was really Vio oh wow!"

"I wanna meet _Blue_!"

Vio smirked to himself as he listened to their fading voices, he always loved running into fans, it always gave him a chance to be such a tease. It was a trait about himself that seemed to have grown over the years, Green once saying it was a trait he'd picked up from spending far too much time with Shadow.

Vio didn't see this as a bad thing.

* * *

Blue had continued to wonder throughout the years if Reds "red" side really was going to turn out to be passion. After all as kids Red had been the first one to notice any kind of attraction to anything, namely calling Erune cute. Yeah she was cute, but Blue hadn't given that girl, nor anyone else, any second thought after their initial meeting, hitting Red on the head and telling him to focus on the job. He remembered how irritated he'd been with Red then, here they were trying to save the world and Red was checking out pretty girls.

Now though, that past time of hating Red seemed like a distant memory, like another life, because the thought of hating Red now was just…ridiculous. It was impossible to hate Red, no one could hate him, not with how sweet and kind he was, not with how happy it always made him seeing the smiles that appeared on kids faces at all his different cakes and sweets in his shop, not with how one of his own little smiles could brighten an entire day, especially Blue's day.

It took years to admit it, but Blue finally had to accept the fact he had a rather sappy side to himself when it came to Red. He'd caught himself many times looking at the flowers being sold in the marketplace in Castletown as he walked back home from the castle, wondering if Red would like any. He'd always shake his head and snap himself out his little daydream though and walk on by, reminding himself Red was _not_ a girl and arriving home with flowers for him was just going to make himself look stupid.

That didn't stop him from continuing to look at those flowers everyday though.

And in the end wasn't particularly surprised he ended up buying some anyway.

He'd stood in front of the door to their home for ages, a mental battle going on in his head on how ridiculous he was going to look giving these flowers to Red, but at the same time really wanting to know if he would actually like them. He'd eventually convinced himself this really was stupid, and had turned around to go and throw them away somewhere out of sight just as Red walked up the front path towards him, running a little late home from his shop.

What had followed was Blue's usual blushing denial, stuttering that these weren't really for Red he was just…yes he was just holding on to them for someone who-….well, Blue couldn't really protest much more as Red flung his arms around him and kissed him hard, smiling so happily knowing Blue had been thinking about him during the day.

Red had practically been all over Blue that night, which brought Blue back to his train of thought about Red's red colour being passion, because it was always, _always_ Blue that stopped their little make-out sessions before it got too far. Red seemed to have…not exactly lost his naivety, he always had that permanent cute blush to his face whenever things got a little more heated between them, when he wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing, but he just seemed to be a lot more curious, more tentative physical touches, from the innocent to the little more intimate, and he just seemed that little bit more…bolder.

It was _that_, that had made resisting Red very difficult for Blue.

Blue was determined to wait until they were 18 before anything sexually intimate happened between them, after all it was the law and Blue's logic stated that if anyone should be following the law it would be a hero…although that logic didn't seem to be in Red's brain because it certainly didn't seem to stop him from trying his hardest to get Blue to give in.

Just like he was trying right now.

"Blue…"

Both their professions required them to be up early in the mornings, so it was only shortly after the sun had risen that they'd be up and dressed and ready to go. Today was no exception, except that…somewhere along the line…they weren't _quite_ as dressed as they'd normally be.

"Red we…we really…shouldn't get too carried away yet."

Somehow the words felt like they were the most forced words Blue had ever said, not believing a single one of them as Red softly kissed along his neck, hands moving across his bare chest with fluttering touches like butterflies. Blue had only managed to get his pants on before the already dressed Red had literally attacked him, pinning him sitting up against the headboard of their bed and straddling his legs, cupping his cheeks and kissing him eagerly , Blues eyes still wide in surprise at the sudden bold move from his little Red.

"But…Blue…" Red said in between kisses, his soft tongue licking gently over the parts he'd kissed, "it's only tomorrow, does it really…still matter?"

Blue's heart was racing frantically in his chest. Despite growing up, Red's voice still had that same soft spoken innocence to it, like a little kid trying to get his parents to give him a cookie, but Red certainly wasn't a child anymore, and he certainly wasn't asking for cookies (besides he made enough of them every day in his shop). _That_ kind of plea in that innocent kind of voice was so…irresistible, and it made Blues head spin. This random bold passion from Red had been happening more and more frequently, and every time it did Blue's resolve got weaker and weaker. This growing passionate side was something Blue really, really…._really_ wanted to see, and feel, but that knocking inside his head saying that they weren't 18 yet was stronger. It may be getting weaker, but it was still a louder thought in his head, and it kept his teenage hormones at bay. Just.

So every time Red would surprise him with his wandering hands, with his longing kisses, with that _look_ in his eyes that shouted out he wanted Blue so much more, even with that unsure innocent blush on his face, Blue would stop it all before it got too far.

That's not to say Blue didn't participate in these little sessions, he'd just stop before that little line was crossed, the line he was practically teetering on the edge of as his resistance to Red's advances was now practically at zero, especially knowing there was only one day left before their 18th birthdays.

"I…I don't really…" Blue closed his eyes at the small amounts of pleasure those kisses gave him, his inner mind battling frantically with what to do. It was just one more day…just _one_…more day…

Would it really matter if he gave in now?

"R-Red…"

Those lips on his neck felt so good, those wandering hands over his chest sent little shivers running through his body, the way…- Blue took a sudden quick intake of breath as Red pressed his hips further against Blues stomach where he straddled him, the growing hardness there letting Blue know Red _really_ did want him. Of their own accord Blue's hands disappeared up under Red's tunic, a small cute groan (dammit everything was cute about him!) escaping Red's lips at the sudden touch. Red raised his head from Blues neck and instantly pressed their lips together instead, that wonderfully cute blush across his cheeks, his arms wrapping themselves around Blue's neck and deepening their kiss.

This was insane, this shouldn't…they couldn't…

Blue so badly wanted this to happen, he loved Red so much, they'd been together for years now and he wanted, so _desperately_ wanted to be with him. It was far more than simple teenage hormones, he wanted to see every side of Red, wanted to be the one to make him feel like he was the only one precious to him in the world, wanted to take that final growing-up step together. Red had said that night back in the hotel all those years ago that he wanted to grow up with Blue, and at his rate it seemed like they were going to be taking that last step into adulthood a day earlier than planned.

Blue was kissing Red back just as fervently as Red was kissing him, tongues intertwined, lips dancing across each others with such intensity it was as if their lives would end if they stopped. Blue was losing this battle very very quickly. He was trying, perhaps not very hard, but he was at least _trying_ to find the words to stop, to find the command to his arms to push Red away instead of caressing palm flat every bit of Reds soft skin under his tunic, cupping his behind and pulling him closer, pushing Red's need against him again, his own growing fast with the heat that was passing between them. Red gasped softly into their kiss at being pressed together, and Blue opened his eyes just a little bit. Red had his eyes firmly shut tight, that blush on his cheeks even deeper, obviously so embarrassed but still desperately wanting to continue. He looked so unbelievably cute, and as if he knew Blue's eyes were open Red opened his own too, his bright blue eyes now darkened by the pleasure consuming him. Seeing Blue looking at him, Red moaned in embarrassment and quickly shut them again, breaking their kiss. Instead he pressed their foreheads together, his hands raking through Blues longer hair, before saying in a barely audible and very embarrassed sounding whisper:

"Blue…please be with me…"

With his eyes going wide, and a very audible gulp sounding from his throat, Blue's brain waved goodbye to Resistance as it packed up its bags and left. With nothing holding him back, Blue let his hands race up Red's back, Red gasping as Blue pulled the tunic and white undershirt over Red's head at the same time, letting them fall back to the bed forgotten. Crushing their lips together, one hand at the back of Reds head while the other ran over Red's chest, Blue opened his eyes once more just to get lost in the hot expression on Red's face…when…

"VIO?"

The new sudden shocked and confused expression on Red's face would have been rather comical if not for the horror adorned on Blue's. Turning to follow Blues horrified gaze, Red saw Vio standing outside their bedroom window, smiling serenely at them as if he hadn't caught them doing anything they shouldn't be, before waving one hand and casually pointing towards the front door.

Blue's horror-struck face immediately turned into his trademark fierce glare, and with Red tumbling off him onto the bed, Blue ran out the bedroom to the front door and yanked it open.

"_Can't you knock on the door like a normal person_?" he screamed at Vio, who was walking calmly up to the door, that serene smile still on his face.

"It's your own fault if you don't pull your curtains." Vio replied, pushing past him into the house.

"The bedroom faces the _back garden_! Which means you sneaked in there! _Again_!" Blue continued to yell at him, slamming the door behind him, face red from both anger and the embarrassment of wondering how long Vio had been standing there.

"At least I don't have my picto box with me this time." Vio smirked, Blue inhaling a breath to yell at him some more before that memory came back of Vio taking a pictograph of him and Red last year when they weren't looking, and finding it spread amongst the public and a lot of squealing fans the next day. Thankfully they'd only been kissing, and it wasn't in the bedroom but in their back garden, but even so…would Vio really take a pictograph of them through the bedroom window doing something a lot more adult then just kissing?

The smirk in Vio's eyes told him yes, he would.

The breath he'd taken to yell at him faded, "Wadda you want?" he asked, with a non-too-subtle change of subject.

"I'm here to walk you to work. I have something I want to discuss with you so I thought I'd do it on the way there."

Blue continued to glare at him, "You could have just done that during the day."

"No, it's more entertaining this way." He smiled, that cool smile that just irritated Blue even more.

"Fine." Blue conceded, wanting to steer the conversation away from anything Vio may have seen, and instead grabbed his boots by the front door.

"Not that I mind either way, but shouldn't you finish getting dressed first?"

Dodging one of those brown boots as it flew towards him, Vio calmly watched as Blue stormed back towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Vio smirked. He'd never lost the urge to tease Blue, especially when all he had to do was _smile_ at him to get him worked up.

Behind the door Blue stood with his back against it, eyes closed and taking a deep breath to get rid of the embarrassed anger that had once again swept through his veins. Suddenly and quietly, Red's warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his head resting under Blues chin, pressing their bare torsos together. The anger that had consumed Blue immediately melted away as a wave of affection washed through him instead, and he automatically wrapped his arms around Red too, breathing in the scent of his hair as they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Just…one more day right?" came Red's quiet voice, and Blue opened his eyes, a soft expression on his face as he lifted one arm and thread his fingers through Red's hair, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Red really did have the ability to completely remove any anger instantly from Blue, though because Vio had brought him back to his senses he did suddenly feel very guilty for losing himself like that. It was just one more day, he could survive one more day right? If he gave in now all the waiting they'd done all this time would have been for nothing.

A very silent thank you was being sent Vio's way for appearing like that, despite how pissed off it made him feel at the same time.

"You really want us to do this don't you?" Blue said softly, and Red's response was to squeeze him a little tighter.

"I love you Blue, I want to do everything with you."

That rarely seen shy endearing smile appeared on Blues lips, and he kissed Red's hair before squeezing him back just as tightly, "Me too Red."

* * *

It wasn't long before Blue and Vio were on the road heading up to the castle, Blue not wanting to take longer than needed getting dressed in case Vio started to think he and Red were…well…continuing on with what they had been doing before Vio so rudely interrupted them.

"So, how are you and Red lately?" Vio asked in casual conversation as they walked, passing carriages laden with vegetables on their way up to the castle.

"None of your business, you never tell me anything about you and Shadow."

"Who said there was anything between me and Shadow?" Vio said with a smirk, knowing the reaction he'd get out of Blue.

"_You see?_ You say that every time!" Blue yelled at him, pausing and glaring at him, before sighing and continuing on walking again, "Anyway I thought you wanted to talk me about something."

"I do, it's about the party tomorrow."

"I'm not going."

"You say _that_ every time too."

"Well I'm not."

"We have this same conversation every year."

"No we don't."

Vio smiled, before sighing over dramatically, "Well you don't have to go, I guess poor Red will have to fight off his admirers all by himself. Ahh, poor Red, he could be kidnapped by someone at the party and no one would be there to help him. Lost in the crowds, no one would even notice-"

"FINE! I'll go." Blue shouted, glaring at the ground and walking a little faster to get away from Vio, who simply jogged forward a little to catch up with him.

"You know, I convince you to go exactly the same way each year."

"I know," Blue grumbled, still glaring at the ground as if it was all its fault, before adding quietly, "I just keep hoping you'll forget to say that each year."

Vio patted him on the shoulder, "Red really is your weakness isn't he."

"Shut up."

Vio was absolutely correct of course. Every year Blue refused to go, and every year all Vio had to do was mention the possibility of Red disappearing in his sea of fans and Blue would be practically taped to Red's side the entire evening, being forced to interact with other humans beings and try to act like a social one himself as his own admirers would crowd around him too. Blue hated it, but no matter how much he hated something he'd put up with it for Red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Vio said, Blue unsure whether he was being serious or still teasing him, "You certainly looked very comfortable this morning." He smirked.

"_Shut! up_! And don't you dare do that again! I have enough problems holding myself back from Red let alone keeping an eye out for you spying on us."

There was a small pause, Vio wondering if Blue had really realised what he'd just said, before with a small true smile on his lips he said quietly, "You haven't done…_anything_ yet…have you?"

"Eurgh, anything what?" Blue said, beginning to get irritated with this topic of conversation and glad the castle was nearing.

Vio didn't say a word, just continued to smile to himself silently, before gracefully stepping onto the back of a hay cart that was passing by them and sitting down in the hay, watching as Blue suddenly realised he wasn't there.

"H-hey! What are you-? Get back here! Done what?" Blue yelled after him as he ran to catch up with the cart, "Hey! Done what? _Vio_!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Just so Perfect – chapter 2**

"When you joined to train and become one of the Hylian Royal Guards, you were already soldiers serving in the Hyrule Army. You knew of the basic combat skills, knew how to fight a basic enemy, and as I'm sure you're all aware, my job has been to train you far beyond the basic, and make you all release the potential you have in your skills."

Blue stood in front of his students back in the training grounds in the castle, arms crossed once again, and his eyes roaming sternly across the group in front of him as they stood facing towards him, listening to his words, Vio leaning against a pillar not far behind him.

"But knowing how to attack an enemy, no matter what your skill in doing so, is only a _part_ of what makes the Royal Guards different from soldiers. You can attack, yes, but can you protect? Do you know how to concentrate on fighting an enemy as well as concentrate on keeping safe the person you are protecting? Anyone can wave a sword about and hopefully hit something, but you don't want that something to be the member of the royal family you're supposed to be saving."

On the other side of the training ground were the older students of the group, those who had been training for a lot longer than the ones Blue was currently giving a lecture to. They stood fighting each other with wooden swords and shields, practising just as Blue had ordered to. After all, they'd already had this lecture….and been through the test he was about to give to them.

"But even knowing how to protect is also only part of what makes a Royal Guard. The most important part, is loyalty. You could be the greatest trained solider in the world, but if Hyrule suddenly comes under attack and you run to fight in the streets in town, or to protect your family and friends _instead_ of protecting the royal family, then you are not a guard, you are as a soldier. The Royal Guard _lives_ for the royal family, for Princess Zelda, and there is nothing in this world more important than their safety. Now I've been training you all for months now, but what you all need to understand is that if you are not willing to lay down your life, if so needed, in order to save the royal family, then you can get out right now."

Blue pointed to his right towards a large wooden door, which opened as a soldier pushed it open. The students in the courtyard looked at each other, both confused and slightly worried. Was Blue being serious? The young chatty solider named Tyron looked like he was struggling not to move towards the door. There was a shuffling of feet, eyes darting back and forth from the door and Blue, but no one moved towards it.

Blue continued to point to the door for a moment, before a small smile curled onto his lips, "Good." He said, and the solider at the door closed it. "If any of you had actually left right now I would have had to question my own judgement of character upon letting you train here. But don't worry," he said, as the soldiers looked like they'd just sold their souls, "I'm not _that_ cruel that I'd make you decide between your family and your career right now."

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past you." Tyron mumbled very quietly.

"We all have the day off tomorrow as I won't be able to attend our training sessions, so go home, think about what you need to do. If I see you back here the next day, I'll assume you are happy to put your duty before your family. If I don't see you, I won't think any less of you. To each and every one of us family sometimes _is_ our duty. Being a Hylian Royal Guard can sometimes be a lonely job, you may be away from your family for long periods of time as you stay in the castle, so think it through carefully."

"Goodness, even you can sound professional sometimes." Vio smirked quietly, just in ear shot of Blue but not the students. Blue's ears twitched at the remark, teeth firmly together to stop himself from retorting back as he forced a smile to his lips.

"In the mean time, I'm going to give you all a little taster on what it's like to protect the royal family. _Vio_." He said the name through clenched teeth as he stepped to one side and turned to Vio, who stepped away from the pillar and walked up beside Blue without so much as a glance at him.

"I'm sure all of you know anyway but this is Vio, Princess Zelda's royal advisor." Blue stated, Vio nodded his head curtly towards the soldiers, to which most of them bowed a little in response. "He's going to be showing you something that the rest of the older students have already seen."

Without a word Vio took a small glass vial out of his pocket and took out the cork, pouring a dark liquid onto the ground. As he poured it, the liquid gradually turned into a mass of swirling purple smoke which twirled back upwards, gradually forming a human shape and different colours, before it slowly faded leaving behind…

"Princess Zelda?" some of the soldiers gasped, as the Princess stood before them.

"This is a phantom." Vio explained, as he swished one arm through the Zelda-like figure, the figure remaining perfectly still. "Something I created specifically for use in these training sessions. Its purpose it to give you a mental preparation for what it feels like to have Zelda's life in your hands, with no actual danger to the real Princess. In training sometimes all it takes is to see the image of a member of the royal family for your protective instincts to kick in. Regardless if that has worked or not, all of you need to imagine this _is_ the real Princess."

"I need all of you to line up," Blue said, "I will attack the Princess with a sword, your job is to step in and stop me. I'll be watching and advising you."

The soldiers did as they were told, and one after another they attacked. Blue would strike with his sword at various points on the phantom Zelda, and the soldiers would jump in with their own swords to protect her. Vio walked around them, writing points down about the soldiers on a notebook he always carried with him.

Some soldiers were successful, blocking Blues attacks and gaining a successful position in front of the phantom Zelda to protect her from any further attacks. Some soldiers misinterpreted where Blue was going to attack, and ended up missing as Blue's sword plunged into the phantom, who still did nothing but smile, and some of them getting hurt themselves as Blue's sword would scrap across their arm. Blue would tell the solders what they'd done wrong, show them stances with his own sword, and advise them of the body language of the enemy that they needed to pay attention to.

Tyron, who was near the back of the line, watched the others carefully. He was tired of doing nothing right ever since he joined this training, or at least it seemed that way with the amount of times Blue told him off, so was determined to get this right first time. He watched Blue's attacks, and soon noticed there was a pattern. The points on the phantom he attacked were looped. Right shoulder, stomach, left thigh, head, right arm, then back to the right shoulder. Tyron smiled darkly. Good, this should be easy.

One after the other the students had their turn, as did the solider in front of Tyron, who just about managed to deflect Blue's sword from the phantoms left thigh, though a little shakily.

_Head, he'll attack the head_ next, Tyron repeated to himself as he stepped forward, sword raised and ready. Blue soon lunged forward towards the phantom, and automatically Tyron raised his sword above the phantoms face, ready to block the attack, already feeling the smirk of victory on his lips.

Except Blue's sword sunk into the phantoms stomach.

Tyron stood there, sword still raised at head level, blinking a little confused as Blue stepped back, his sword coming out of the phantom and placing it back in its sheath. Tyron slowly lowered his sword as Blue crossed his arms

What…just happened?

"_Never_, rely on your enemy to follow a pattern of attacks." Blue stated coldly, as Tyron almost felt his own jaw drop, "Patterns can be broken at any time. You thought I was going to attack her head right?"

Tyron nodded silently, still in shock.

"You've gotta learn to pay attention!" Blue snapped at him, "We've already covered this in previous training, an enemy will _not_ follow your rules to make it easier for you to kill it!"

"I-I'm _sorry_!" Tyron stuttered angrily, perhaps a little more loudly then he'd meant, but he was getting really pissed off! Blue must have _waited_ until it was his turn before changing the pattern, knowing he'd screw it up.

"Say that to the Princess, who you've technically just let die! Sorry doesn't exist when you're protecting a life, if you can't get that through your head then you're not going to get very far in this career."

Cheeks darkening in anger, Tyron opened his mouth to say something he'd probably regret later, but Blue beat him to it:

"Now get to the back of the line," Blue said sternly, before turning and addressing the rest of his students, "we're all going to be doing this until everyone of you gets it right and gets it right many times, it doesn't matter how long it takes."

* * *

As soon as the main door to the training courtyard fell shut as the last soldier walked through it, Blue flopped down on a step that led towards the alcoves and let out a long exhausted sigh. This had taken a lot longer than expected, and although eventually all his students managed to block enough attacks for Blue to be satisfied with, while not accidently stabbing the phantom Zelda or themselves, it had taken them so long the sun was now beginning to set. And Blue, having not stopped attacking the phantom for the entire day, was exhausted.

Vio had left the moment Blue had finally said to call it quits for the day, his students drifting away through the door one at a time. Before he left though, he had a quiet word with Blue about Tyron. Unable to tell if Vio was being serious or teasing him (as usual), Blue listened as Vio talked about Tyron, saying how he reminded him a lot of Blue, completely hot headed, won't listen, and then wonders why people get annoyed with him. _But_, he had talent. Blue had told him, through gritted teeth ignoring the comparison, that he wasn't as stupid as Vio seemed to think and of _course_ Tyron had talent or Blue would have told him from the start there was no point in him being here. The guy just needed to learn patience.

With a quick quip about not knowing how Tyron was going to learn that from _Blue_, Vio waved goodbye and hurried down the alcoves towards the Throne Room, where he was to meet with Zelda to discuss the arrangements for the party tomorrow.

The party. Blue groaned to himself. The only good thing was that from the start all five of them had agreed to not bother getting presents for each other, which made life a lot easier, although Red did bake them a cake every year. Besides, with the different lives they had now, it was nice enough just to spend the day together, even if that day was filled with many hundreds of guests and fans that hounded them for most of the day. The party took place every year in the Main Hall in the castle, a huge and elaborately decorated long room, Princess Zelda always beaming throughout the party happy to be giving a bit of fun into the heroes lives.

Blue never had the heart to tell her he hated them, even if the others enjoyed the day.

Still, that was tomorrow, and to be honest, the party wasn't the first thing he had on his mind about tomorrow. Tomorrow was not like any other birthday, tomorrow they would all turn 18, tomorrow would be spent whiling away the day and early evening hours at the party, before heading home with Red and…

A small blush crept to Blues cheeks.

That reminded him. As tired and hot and sweaty as he felt, and as tempting as a nice cool bath at home was, he had a little job to do before he went back.

Grabbing his sword that was lying next to him and placing it back in its sheath at his side; Blue stood up and headed through a side door behind him. He didn't really go inside the castle very much, and the place where he was heading for wasn't exactly somewhere he ever went either. Turning down a maze of corridors and through large oak doors, Blue eventually gave in and had to ask one of the servants who had just walked past him for directions.

Smiling politely, the servant directed Blue where to go, and it wasn't long before Blue arrived at his destination, pushing open the door and setting his eyes on the never ending rows of bookcases, as high as the ceiling, and the little chubby old lady sitting behind a desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she read a book of her own.

The Castle Library was somewhere Blue felt very out of place.

* * *

"I'm home Blue!" came Red's voice, taking off his boots by the front door and wandering into the living room, "Sorry I'm late, the ladies at my shop gave me a little pre-birthday party and-"

Red stopped mid-sentence. Taking a peek into the kitchen and their bedroom, he found the whole place Blue-less.

"Blue?...oh, guess you're not home yet." A small pout appeared on Red's lips, and he walked back into the kitchen and placed the large white cake box he had been carrying on the table. Looking around the quiet and empty surroundings, he went back into the bedroom and flopped down front first onto the bed. He lay there quietly for a moment, peering up at his teddy bear that now lived on the side table next to the bed.

He didn't like it when Blue wasn't around, it felt lonely without him.

* * *

Blue had finally found the book he was looking for…or at least a book as _close_ to what he was looking for. To be honest he wasn't even entirely sure if the book he needed even existed in the castle library, but as luck would have it he'd found one.

The library was empty aside from himself and the little lady at the desk, and Blue was thankful for this. He sat at a table at the far end of a row of books, the lady out of sight, curious eyes wide as he read the text of the only Hylian "Sexual Education" book he could find.

He'd been thinking of trying to find a book like this for ages, but every time he thought about it he'd get stupidly too embarrassed, and the thought of being caught with a book like that anyway had been enough to put him off. It wasn't like he was totally clueless anyway (especially if his dreams were any sort of accurate) but he wanted to make sure he hadn't missed anything, wasn't something he was supposed to do that he didn't know about, wanted to…to…_argh_, the real reason was so embarrassing he rarely even admitted to himself that it was really all because he wanted to make sure he did everything right so Red felt really good.

He'd been putting it off and off, but today really was the last chance, so here he was, sitting alone in the castle library gradually getting redder and redder in the face as he read the book. There was something that he'd definitely learnt from this book though, and that was about the ears of the Hylians. Everyone knew that Hylians had sensitive ears, heck Blue alone knew that just from the amount of times Red had surprised him with a kiss to the tip of his ear for no apparent reason, but according to this book, they became even more sensitive at the very height of arousal, becoming just as sensitive to touch as…well, as the book had scientifically put it, "_as sensitive as the_ _genitalia of both sexes of the Hylian species____." _

"Wow…" Blue murmured, unknowingly touching his ear where he leant on his elbow on the table.

"Blue?"

"ARGH!"

Shooting upright out the chair, his hands flying behind his back to hide the book, Blue spun around and came face to face with a very curious looking Vio.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time, to which Vio calmly replied first, "It's a library I practically live here, what are _you_ doing here? Have you ever even been _into_ a library before?"

Blue was still flushed in the face from reading the book, so the extra bit of red that rose to his cheeks in defensive anger didn't really make that much difference, "It's none of your business what I'm doing here! I thought you were supposed to be with Zelda right now?"

"I am." Vio said, looking at the way Blue's arms were both suspiciously behind his back, "I'm just getting a reference book I need. More importantly….what are you hiding?"

Blue silently swallowed a lump in his throat, and he took a step back as Vio stepped towards him.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said, trying to keep a glare on his face and not come across as nervous. If Vio caught him with this book he'd be teased for the rest of his life!

Vio tried to side step around him, but Blue copied him, making sure he faced Vio at all times. "You're not being very convincing Blue, come on, what book have you got there? I do look after this library you have to show me what you're going to take out anyway."

Blue sweat dropped. He didn't know that. "I do?" He had planned on taking the book out to keep at home for a little while to, you know, just look at for reference…occasionally.

He fell silent, unable to think. What should he do?

Vio could see the awkwardness, and put on his best non-threatening non-smirking smile, "I'm not going to tease you or anything Blue, every book here will always be needed by someone, that's why they're here, so whatever book you've got it's okay. I just need to know what it is so I know it won't be here for a while in case anyone else requests it."

Blue fingered the small book in nervousness behind his back. He supposed….he supposed Vio had a point, he couldn't just walk out with the book, it had to be signed out.

Looking like it was the most difficult decision of his life; Blue slowly brought the book out from behind his back, but kept the title of it towards his chest.

"You _swear_ you won't tease me?" Blue asked carefully, glaring at Vio cautiously, but missing the quick and seemingly harmless smile that appeared and quickly disappeared on Vio's lips, as the long haired hero nodded silently.

Dreading what Vio was going to say, Blue slowly passed the book to him. Vio took it, looked at the title, looked at Blue, looked at the title again, then gave it back to him.

"What…...that's it?" Blue said, surprised and yet suspicious at Vio's lack of response, "Don't you have to….stamp it or something?"

While Blue was talking Vio had turned to the bookcase to his right and picked out a book, "Hm?" he said distractingly, "Oh, that's not my job, that's Mrs Hayley at the front desk, you need to give the book to her."

Blue looked momentarily frozen to the spot as he stared at Vio, "B-but…I thought you just said you were the one who…"

Taking one last book Vio turned to smile brightly at him, "Oh, I don't look after the library, I just said that so I'd find out what book you were hiding." With one last smirk at the shocked and embarrassed expression on Blue's face, Vio turned around and headed back towards the front of the library.

"I guess I'll make sure not to disturb you and Red tomorrow night then." He said as he walked, an obvious smirk to his voice, before disappearing round a corner of bookcases.

With speech finally returning to Blues' throat, his face burning red, he shouted out, "_Do you exist solely to piss me off?_"

"Pretty much!" came the distant response.

* * *

Arriving back home had never felt such a relief. He couldn't take that book out in the end, he couldn't take anymore embarrassment, and giving the book to "Mrs Hayley" would have been the last straw, so he'd put it back. It was a pain, but he figured he'd read all the important parts of the book in the library, so hopefully he wouldn't need it again.

Now, it was time for that nice long cool bath he'd been aching for since he finished his training. It was dark outside now and well into the evening, so Blue entered his home quietly, leaving his boots next to Reds by the door, and walking into the various rooms to find Red.

Quietly walking into their bedroom, he found Red lying on his stomach on their bed, fast asleep still in his day-clothes, one hand reached out around the paw of his teddy bear. Unable to hide the affectionate smile on his face, Blue gently backed out the room and quietly closed the door. No need to wake him yet.

* * *

Stifling a yawn and idly rubbing his wet hair with a small white towel, Blue opened the bathroom door and padded out, a royal blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"Blue!"

"Oof!" Blue was suddenly bombarded with Red who had been standing just outside the bathroom door, his smaller frame pressed up against him and his arms wrapped around his chest. He was also only wearing his underwear (white with a little red heart in the bottom left corner), but Blue was trying to ignore that for the moment.

"I didn't hear you come in! I was just going to get ready for bed!" he beamed up at Blue innocently. Blue smiled softly back at him, before the hand rubbing the towel against his head moved and dropped the damp towel deliberately on top of Red's head, who unwrapped his arms around Blue and brushed it out his eyes, peering up at him still grinning.

"I didn't want to wake you." Blue replied softly.

It was at silly times like this that Blue noticed other physical differences between them that separated them from all being created from the same being. Red was the smaller one in height and frame, everyone knew that, but as they grew even their facial features were a little different. Red's face still had that same round cuteness he'd always had, whereas Blue's had more hardened features, possibly because of all the physical work he still did in training. Even their skin colour was a little different, Red still pale as he spent all day in his bakery, but as Blue spent nearly every day out in the sun his body seemed to have grown to have a permanent tan, especially helped along on those extra hot summer days that went with his shirt off.

In fact thinking about it, aside from growing taller Red really hadn't changed that much at all.

"I'm just going to have a quick bath okay?" Red smiled at him from under the towel, those big blue eyes happy to have Blue back home, "So wait for me in bed yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Blue found himself momentarily stuttering at the cuteness that seemed to radiate from Red like sun rays, before he stepped aside to let Red into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed Blue quickly headed back into their bedroom, got changed into his boxers and practically dived under the duvet. Peering out from underneath them towards the ceiling, Blue vaguely wondered if it was legal to be that cute.

* * *

Blue didn't know what it was, but something was making him feel warm and peaceful, and as he slowly opened his eyes to the darkened bedroom, he realised what it was.

He had obviously been more exhausted than he thought after the training, he must have fallen asleep waiting for Red to finish his bath because he now found Red lying right against him, one arm draped over his chest, breathing silently as he slept. That affectionate smile returned to Blue's lips, and he slowly manoeuvred one arm without waking Red to brush at a few bangs of hair over Red's eyes.

Some people would probably find it strange, that ever since they'd got together at that young age they'd slept in the same bed every night, but who cared what some people thought. It had become so natural that for Red to not be there Blue doubted he'd ever get to sleep without him. On the other hand, sometimes being together all the time was a little difficult on the…...ahem, teenage urges. It was very rare that there was any moment in time where one of them would be in the house without the other, and Blue had to admit on some of those times when he'd find himself alone he'd…make use of the time. He was a teenager after all, he wasn't _totally_ oblivious on the fun you can do to yourself, _by_ yourself.

A thought entered his mind wondering if Red ever did that when Blue wasn't around, but unfortunately the thought just made his head have a mild explosion and quickly thought of something not arousing to get rid of the image that was making the warmth from Red pressed against him rather uncomfortable.

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, a small sleepy murmur in Red's sleep not helping Blue's suddenly dirty mind, Blue looked across at the clock on the bedside table and could just about make out the hands.

1:35am.

They were 18 now.

With that sexual education book still fresh in his mind, as well as these naughty images of Red still teasing his brain, and now the added knowledge of knowing he could legally just attack Red now if he so wished, Blue sighed deeply and stared back up at the ceiling.

He didn't have the heart to wake Red up.

But boy he'd never get back to sleep now.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**Just so Perfect – chapter 3**

It had taken a very long time for Zelda to get Green away from her. Green kept on insisting that birthday or not, his duty was by Zelda's side and refused to budge from it to join the party, even though Zelda was attending the party too. In the end Zelda had ended up ordering him to go and have some fun, and physically pushed the whining man away from her and into the crowds, unable to keep the laugh from her lips at the pouting face that soon disappeared amongst the fans that surrounded him.

It was mid-afternoon, the party had been going for many hours already, with hundreds of people filling the great hall all laughing and dancing, drinks in hand, and food covering dozens of long tables set up against the walls of the room. Music played from a large orchestra at one of the room, and those who weren't dancing and talking amongst themselves were gathered in groups around the birthday boys.

Well, all but one of them.

There seemed to be a good 12 foot empty radius around Blue, who stood alone with his arms crossed glaring furiously at Green, his glare occasionally turning to the huge crowd around Red. The glaring and pissed of aura that surrounded him seemed to keep at bay any fan who wanted to get close to him, some people physically jumping back as they tried to approach him as Blues glare turned on them.

Not only did he hate these parties, which the others _all_ know about, but Green had totally ruined his morning, interrupting what he had _hoped_ was going to be a very nice start to the day…

_Earlier that morning… _

It was the rare sound of the morning twittering birds that rose Blue from his slumber, rare because it was usually a blaring alarm clock. Shifting slightly and turning his head, Blue peered up with one eye at said clock only to find he hadn't set the alarm, which would explain why it was nearly 9.30 in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept this late.

Yawning and closing his eyes again, he tried to remember the dream he'd been having. For _once_ it wasn't a dirty dream about Red, although Red _was_ in it….or actually, was it dirty? Blue opened his eyes and frowned, wasn't there a bowl of whipped cream in that dream somewhere?

"Nn."

Blue glanced down to the blond head of hair resting on his bare shoulder, a sleepy murmur coming from the soft lips pressed against his skin as Red slept.

Immediately Blue's heart rate shot up. Of course, it was morning, they were all 18 today, and that meant…that right now….

Without a sound or a thought Blue gently shifted away from Red's arm draped across his chest, ensuring not to wake him as Red's head left Blue's shoulder and sunk down into the soft pillow beneath. Blue leant up on his elbow and stared down at the cute sleeping face of his now 18 years old boyfriend. Not that Red particularly looked that much 18, he was the only one of them all not to really have changed that much. Red would always look cute, it was just impossible for him to be anything else.

Blue brushed away a few strands of hair from Reds closed eyes, and a brief small smile fell on Reds lips as he slept. 18 years old. 18. Blue still couldn't believe it. It had always seemed such a long time away, and now all of a sudden, it had arrived. 18.

18…

A small blush appeared on Blues cheeks as he paused in brushing those same strands of hair away again. He slowly leaned in closer, eyes not leaving Reds lips, his tongue absently licking his own lips at the thoughts that were suddenly running around in his head. Ever so gently, he closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against Red's, just a butterfly touch, slowly moving and gently enticing Red to wake up. After a moment sleepy eyes began to flicker open, and upon returning to the world of the awake and the recognition of Blue and what he was doing, Red's eyes closed again in a smile and his arms rose to wrap themselves around Blue's shoulders, pulling him further down.

Blue's gentle kiss slowly moved from Red's lips and across his cheek, bathing in the warmth of Reds arms for a moment before whispering against his cheek, "Happy Birthday Red."

A small giggle came from Reds chest, before he said sweetly, "Happy Birthday Blue."

Still without looking at him, not wanting to feel the embarrassment of showing Red the blush on his face, Blue continued to move his lips down Red's cheek, over his slender jaw line and slowly down his neck. A small contented sigh escaped Red's lips as he leant his head back to give Blue better access, eyes fluttering closed again, the tip of Blues tongue leaving a small glistening trail across Red's pale skin.

"Red?"

"Hn?" Red opened his eyes when he realised Blue had stopped and was now looking down at him. The soft blush on Blues cheeks made Red smile warmly, "What?"

"Um…you err…" Blue had no idea how to phrase this, and could feel the heat rise on his cheeks at the embarrassment, "D-do you…wanna, you know….…now?"

The awkwardness in Blues voice, and the eyes that didn't seem to know where to look, just made Red giggle again. With one arm still wrapped around Blue's shoulders, Red placed his other hand at the back of Blue's head and leant upwards, kissing him softly, "I wanted to do it yesterday." He said, a definite tone of seduction somehow mixed in with that innocent voice. Blue blinked down at him, his heart suddenly beating madly at that tone, before Red kissed him again, "And the day before that," another soft kiss, "and before that…", another kiss, softly dancing across those stunned lips.

Red trailed off there and let his head fall back to the pillow, looking up at Blue with a sparkle in his eyes. Blue certainly got the idea, he had kept his eyes open as Red had kissed him, and the honesty in Red's eyes over such a matter was so…endearing, and it just made Blues heart swell and melt all at the same time. Red hadn't exactly made it a secret that he wanted Blue, all those little touches and suggestions, and _yesterday_ especially! Blue perhaps had more self-control than Red but he wanted Red just as much.

As he lay there staring down at Red, his cute face framed by his blond hair against the pillow, Blue couldn't help but smile. This really was happening; Red really had stayed with him all these years, despite Blues totally deformed personality, and now they were going to be together, for real.

Shifting on the bed Blue placed one knee in-between Red's legs, and his arms either side of Red's shoulders, taking his weight as he lay there with Red cuddled beneath him, their bodies, although still clothed in night-time wear, pressed together. Red never took his eyes off Blues for a moment, still with that gentle smile on his lips, though with the start of blush that was deepening by the second, especially when he felt his body responding to Blue's.

"Blue…" he whispered against Blues lips, as Blue leant his head down and captured them once again, one hand moving to the buttons on Red's pyjama top, his tongue sweeping over Red's making him melt into the mattress beneath them.

_*knock knock*_

"Hey guys! Ready for our party? Zelda's come down here to bring you to the castle in the royal carriage! Let's go!"

With the familiar voice from the front door Red suddenly jumped up into a sitting position with a happy grin, Blue tumbling to one side, "Green!" he exclaimed, before clambering off the bed towards the front door.

With the front door yanked open, voices exchanging Happy birthdays and excitement for the party drifted through to the bedroom, where Blue lay on the bed, face down in the pillow where he'd been kissing Red.

"I really 'ate you 'reen." came the muffled voice, as the aroused and very much ready-to-ravish-Red Blue sighed defeated into the pillow.

_Back at the party…_

Deciding he'd given enough glaring time to Green for the moment, Blue turned his glare back to the large crowd surrounding Red. Red looked so happy, talking and laughing with all these people, the occasional person asking for an autograph which just made the smile on Red's face grow even wider. Even if no one had known he was a hero, Red was now famous for his shop, and had made countless friends through his customers. He was the most popular one out of all of them, and it riled Blue so much that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up like an angry cat at how close everyone was getting to him.

"You know if you keep glaring at him like that you're going to bore a hole through his head."

Blue didn't remove his sight from Red at the comment from Vio who walked up beside him, Vio's (and Shadows) fans now joining the circle radius unable to approach him while he stood next to the silently fuming Blue.

"Why have they got to be all over him like that!" Blue said through clenched teeth, his fingernails digging into his sides where his arms were crossed.

"You really have to learn how to relax Blue." Vio smirked, "As if it wasn't obvious enough that you and Red are a couple with how lovey dovey you are with each other in public, this jealously radiating from you would be enough to prove to anyone that two are together."

"I am not _lovey dovey_!" Blue snapped at him, head turning swiftly to glare at him, "If anyone does know it's only because of that damned pictograph you took!"

"Oh believe me I wasn't showing people anything they didn't already know. You don't realise how obvious your feelings towards Red are."

"Shut up." Blue grumbled, turning his glare back to Red, "And people don't know, I am _not_ obvious."

"Uh huh, sure." Vio smiled, watching Blue's reaction as a young girl suddenly hugged Red, Blue's eyes going wide for a moment, his eyebrow twitching and jaw still tightly clenched shut.

Vio softly patted him on the shoulder, "I'll leave you to your jealously, but do _try_ not to scare off those few fans that you have."

"I'm _not_ jealous!" he seethed after him as Vio walked away.

He _wasn't_ jealous. He _wasn't!_ Red had every right to have friends…lots of friends...lots of friends who gave him lots of hugs…lots of friends who gave lots of hugs that lasted for a long time…a long, lingering time….

Blue was un-aware how the empty radius of people around him suddenly grew, his cheeks getting redder in an anger that everyone around him could easily sense. It looked like he was going to explode at any moment.

Everyone expect one little girl, a little girl with long black hair, one of the children Vio had met yesterday. She bravely ran forward up to Blue, a huge smile on her face.

"H-hello Blue!"

Blue's fierce glare shifted down to her, but the girl was un-fazed.

"I, hehe, I've been really looking forward to meeting you!" she giggled, a blush on her face as she looked lovingly up at him "T-This is the first time my mother has let me come out to one of your birthday parties! And…and I was wondering if…if maybe I could get your autograph?" she hesitantly held up a piece of paper, but Blue's expression didn't change, neither did he un-cross his arms.

"Sorry kid," Blue said, his heated eyes returning to Red, "I'm not in the mood for signing autographs."

The smile on the girls face fell, and she turned to look at where Blue was looking, before looking back up at him "Oh…um…please?" she tried once again, holding the paper a little higher, "I-I really like you Blue, you're my favourite. I'd be really grateful and really happy if you could. I'm sorry, I just…I _really_ like you."

"I said _no_!"

Without a look at the girl Blue walked away, prying his eyes away from Red before he did something to someone that he'd regret, the empty radius following him as he walked, leaving the little girl in the crowd looking shocked and close to tears.

* * *

There was another thing that Blue hated about these birthday parties. They lasted ALL day, morning till evening, giving a chance for all people in the town to attend if they wished, fitting it around their own work hours and responsibilities, but meaning Blue never got to spend hardly any of their birthdays with Red.

To the others this was fine, this was fun, Green re-telling their heroic tale to the kids, then Vio re-telling it later without all the added scenes Green puts in to make himself sound even more heroic (much to Greens disappointment). It also gave a chance for Shadow to enjoy himself, with the party lasting after sunset anyone who wanted to meet him could do so as well, and even though he still wasn't used to people liking him, it didn't stop him from gaining an ego with any praise he received.

Every year it was the same, every year he couldn't just spend a nice day alone with Red, or even just with the others altogether in a group! They hardly saw each other that much, and on the one day they were guaranteed to have off work at the same time, they had to spend it with people from the town!

It was entirely un-fair as far as Blue was concerned, and even though he felt rather guilty at shouting at that little girl earlier, he just couldn't focus on anything but the affection Red was getting from other people, people Red obviously knew but Blue had no idea who they were. Red was so happy and carefree he probably didn't realise people may have _other_ intentions towards him, and as two young men put their arms around each of Red's shoulders, all three of them laughing about something, Blue couldn't take it anymore.

Walking through his empty radius, Blue stormed past Shadow (who was lounging on a chair and openly flirting with about five very voluptuous girls around him) and pushed through the dense crowd that surrounded Red.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed happily when he saw him, but the smile was quickly wiped of his face as Blue shoved one of the young men away from Red and grabbed onto Red's upper arm, pulling him away from the second man.

"Come on, we're going home."

"What? B-but Blue!" Red tried to protest, but was being forcefully dragged away from his friends and fans, all of whom were now caught in Blue's empty radius, not daring to go to Red while an infuriated Blue was hanging off him arm.

"Happy birthday Master Blue!" came a chorus of voices from somewhere in the distance, Blue looking up briefly to see it was three of his students, but too pissed off to acknowledge them so ignored them and continued to drag Red towards the main doors to the hall.

"Blue! Blue wait!" Red said, trying to dig his heels into the stone floor, "What's wrong?"

Blue stopped walking and turned to him, releasing his arm "What's _wrong_?" he said harshly, before the hurt and confused look in Red's eyes made him realise what he was doing, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Nothing's wrong." He said more calmly, looking away for a moment in guilt, "I just…I wanna go home…please?"

As Blue looked back up at him, Red could see a silent pleading in his eyes, so he smiled softly, "Okay Blue, let's go home." Red said, taking Blue's hand in his own and making a turn for the door.

"Excuse me! Um, Red and…and Blue!"

The two of them turned back around to see another little girl looking up at them, her big eyes sparkling at being so close to the heroes.

"I…I was wondering if I could have your autographs? I've got Greens and Vios and Shadows and would really love it if I could get yours too!"

Her big toothy grin made Red grin just as happily back at her, and Blue couldn't help but roll his eyes at Red's kindness.

"Of course!" Red said happily, taking the piece of paper she was holding up to them.

"Erk?" Blue stared at the paper in Reds hands in shock, Red smiling wildly when he too saw what was on it.

"Oh look Blue!" he said happily, holding out the paper to Blue, the paper which was actually a pictograph, a copy of the pictograph Vio had taken of Blue and Red kissing in their back garden.

"See I told you everyone knew." Vio smirked as he walked casually past behind them.

* * *

Only once they'd walked through the front door of their home did Blue finally relax. A thankful sigh left his lips, grateful to be away from all the noise and the people, especially the people around Red.

"You okay now Blue?" Red asked as they walked into the living room, Blue turning around and half leaning half sitting on the back of the sofa.

"Yeah." He said quietly, before looking up at Red, "Look I'm…I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to."

Red smiled, "It's okay, I know you don't like those parties much."

Blue looked away again, "It's just…_eurgh_ I know Zelda means well but I just…I want to spend a birthday with you for once, that's all." He added quietly. Red watched him, cocking his head slightly and smiling warmly at that annoyed and…jealous look on Blue's face. "And jeez haven't those people around you ever heard of 'personal space'? I hated the way they clung to you, it made my skin crawl." Blue didn't notice Red's quiet giggle, not realising just how much he was pouting and just how sweet and cute Red thought that was. "And what was with all the hugging! I mean for Goddess's sake don't any of them realise that you're-"

But Blue was cut off. Red had taken those few steps towards him, wrapped his arms loosely around Blues waist, and kissed him. He kissed slowly, _very_ slowly, teasing Blue's bottom lip with his tongue. It took a moment for Blues brain to get working, but his eyes soon drifted close, wrapping one arm around Red's shoulders and the other placed at the back of his neck, gently encouraging that slow kiss to deepen, Blues own tongue slipping against Reds before pushing past those loveable lips and causing a small groan to rise up through Red's throat.

Red stood in-between Blues legs where Blue sat on the back of the sofa, and found himself leaning in to him, pressing their bodies together as the kiss became more heated. Blue removed his arm from around Reds shoulder and instead cupped his cheek, keeping his head in place as he kissed him hungrily, tongue sweeping the roof of Red's mouth, Red's knees beginning to buckle under him, his head spinning, small groans escaping as Red now clung to the front of Blues shirt.

After what felt like a short eternity, the need for oxygen forced their lips apart, but they kept their foreheads pressed together as they both panted for the much needed air. After a moment, Red smiled.

"That I'm yours."

Blue, taking one last deep breath, blinked at him, "What?"

Red giggled, "The end of your sentence: 'don't they realise that I'm yours'."

Red didn't know if Blue realised that a look of absolute love spread across his face at that moment, but whether he did or not it made Red blush deeply, and his eyes darted to one side before looking back up at Blue and smiling shyly.

Blue was looking at Red like he was the most precious item in the entire world. There was something in his eyes, something that told Red that what he'd just said somehow meant so much to Blue. Red stood there as Blue slowly encircled his arms around him once again, but this time didn't kiss him, but hugged him, holding him closely, nuzzling his cheek against Red's hair. He held him protectively, like cradling a fragile cocoon, and Red blinked over Blues shoulder, wondering what had suddenly come over him.

"Blue?"

A short silence filled the room, before very quietly Blue whispered, "I love you Red."

A warm smile spread over Reds lips, and he closed his eyes, snuggling against Blues chest, "I love you too."

Blue so rarely plucked up the courage to say those words, so Red knew that when he did, he truly and utterly meant them. To the eyes of the rest of the world, Blue was still the hot-headed, angry Link that always took action before thinking, always picked the fights, never admitted he was ever wrong. But to Red, he was the most wonderful, loving person he could ever have wanted, his shyness towards affection just making Red love him that much more, and when he held him like this…it just made Red want to stay with him forever.

"Blue? Let's go back to the bedroom." Red squeezed him gently, relishing in the warmth and the love that radiated from Blues embrace, "Let's finish what we started this morning."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Just so Perfect – chapter 4**

Blue couldn't describe what had come over him when Red had said those few little words, didn't know if it was the words themselves or the sincerity in Red's eyes, or what it was, but something warm seemed to flow throughout his entire body and an overwhelming urge to just hold Red had taken over him. The words "I love you" had tumbled from his lips before he'd even thought them, and holding his sweet Red in his arms like that had never felt more wonderful.

And even now, as Blue gently lay Red down onto the bed, lips locked together in a slow, tongue teasing kiss, the warm feeling towards Red still remained, and if anything, was getting stronger.

Red lay with one arm around Blues shoulders, his other hand resting on the pillow next to his head, fingers intertwined with Blues as Blues other hand snaked its way under Red's shirt. It was a red shirt of course, for the party, just as he and the others had worn their perspective coloured shirts as well. Red gasped softly into their kiss as he felt Blue's palm slide up the side of his body, warm skin to warm hand, before he suddenly giggled into the kiss when Blue stroked his fingers back down, and he squirmed underneath him.

"B-Blue," he giggled, "Y-you know I'm ticklish."

Blue smiled sheepishly, "Sorry", the soft blush on Red's cheeks making him look even more adorable as he lay there smiling up at him.

The happy giggly smile on Red's face soon turned into a shy one as Blue continued to look down at him, and immediately closed his eyes as Blue leant down to kiss him again, tips of eager tongues meeting before lips closed around them.

Blue's heart was beating hard in his chest. This was finally, _finally_ happening. No more interruptions, no more parties or outside obligations, just…Red, here with him. Red, and his warm hand clasped around his own, his soft lips moving eagerly as Blue kissed him so deeply, those sweet little mewling sounds escaping him whenever Blue would pass his tongue achingly slowly over Red's own.

As they kissed Blue's hand gently un-buttoned Red's shirt, one button after another, each one revealing a little more of Red's chest before the shirt was opened entirely. Red was squirming under him for an entirely different reason now as Blue's thumb brushed against one sensitive nipple, causing Red to moan quietly into the kiss, his blush deepening at the touch.

Blue broke their kiss, kissing the top of Red's nose for a moment, Red's eye softening at the sweet little gesture that he was sure Blue never realised he did, before Blue headed a little further downwards, slowly leaving those little wet tongues trails down Red's neck again, over his collarbone, down towards that nipple he'd brushed and had been rewarded with that groan from Red's throat.

Suddenly though Blue felt Red let go of his hand, and found both of Red hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him up and away. Confused, Blue peered up at him. Red was biting his bottom lip in embarrassment, eyes darkened, looking like he was plucking up the courage to say something.

"Um…Blue, there's…there's kind of something I've been wanting to do to…to you…" he said quietly, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Oh?" Blue asked, bewildered, for a moment there wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Um, c-could you maybe….sit on the edge of the bed, for me?"

Blinking up at him curiously, Blue nodded silently and rose upward, shuffling down off Red a little and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Having no clue what Red wanted to do, he simply watched as Red stood up and walked around in front of him. There was this adorable, embarrassed redness to his cheeks, and he seemed to stand there for a moment looking down at Blue, eyes nervous, before he bit his bottom lip again, smiled, and…

Dropped to his knees between Blues legs.

**AUTHORS NOTE!:** The rest of this chapter is a too higher rating for this website to allow. If you wish to read the full version, you'll have to go to my Deviantart account which a link to may be found on my profile page!


	6. Chapter 5

**Just So Perfect - chapter 5**

The three of them had sat down in the living room for a while, Red making them all a nice big mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows to keep the approaching cold at bay. Red and Shadow had made themselves comfortable on the sofa, chatting with each other quite happily, while Blue sat in an armchair across from them, arms crossed and glaring the entire time.

Of all the nights in all the year, Shadow had to appear on this one.

Blue made a mental note to kick the crap out of Vio the next he saw him, the guy had said he would make sure not to interrupt them this evening after finding Blue with that book, and considering Vio was the smart one where the heck did he _think_ Shadow would go after kicking him out of their room?

Every now and then Blue's gaze would fall upon Red, Red and his dressing gown that every so often would become loose around his chest, the fabric falling away in a v-shape exposing his fair skin. Blue would find himself gazing at that exposed skin, wondering if Red actually had _anything_ on under there at all, before Red would realise the fabric had slipped and pull the two sides together again, Shadow either not noticing or not caring.

It kept on happening, and every time Red pulled those two sides together again, blocking the lovely view of his chest, Blue would retreat further and further into his chair, lower and lower into a moody sulk that he had to sit here pretending he was fine with Shadow being here, when all he wanted to do was ravish that skin that _dammit_ was showing again!

As the evening went on and it was eventually decided that it was time for sleep, Red had immediately offered to sleep on the sofa while Shadow took his side of the bed, after all he was a guest and would never be expected to sleep on the sofa. Blue immediately refused that arrangement, Red shouldn't have to sleep on the sofa just because Shadow had barged into their house for the night uninvited, so had said _he'd_ be the one to sleep on the sofa (if Red _really_ insisted on Shadow staying in the bed).

"That's fine with me," Shadow had said, slinging one arm around Red's shoulders and leaning in close to him, his eyes still looking at Blue with a mischievous sparkle, "Red will keep me nice and warm in bed." He'd purred in a low voice.

And so this was how Blue now found himself sharing his bed with Shadow after all, Shadow looking far too smug with himself.

Because like hell Blue was going to trust that lecherous shadow alone with his Red for the night.

Shadow had to borrow one of Blues boxer shorts for sleeping in, and was now casually half-sitting leaning back against 4 pillows (saying he couldn't sleep without a pile of pillows, making Blue go and find the spares, grumbling the entire time) while Blue lay next to him, back turned from him, the duvet tightly tucked around him so not a single inch of Shadow could accidently brush against him during the night, and lay there with his eyes firmly shut even thought he wasn't in the slightest bit tired.

He didn't like this at all, Shadow was the very _last_ out of all of them he'd ever want to go to sleep next to. He didn't trust what he'd do in the middle of the night. He didn't exactly know _what_ Shadow would do, be he still didn't like the feeling it gave him.

So now the lights were off, the room was quiet, and they both lay there wide awake. Shadow wasn't tired either, still too buzzed from the party, and he glanced down at Blue from where he sat, legs out stretched on the bed under the duvet.

"So er," Shadow started, trying to start a conversation to break the obvious deliberate silence, "Did I interrupt something when I arrived? You seemed angrier than usual. Not that that says much with you." He added.

Blue didn't even need to turn around to hear the smirk in Shadows voice, he was all too used to that tone with Vio, who also had a permanent smirk to his voice. The two of them really did spend far too much time together.

"What do _you_ think?" Blue grumbled quietly, shuffling even further to the side of the bed.

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking."

"Don't play the idiot Shadow."

"I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

Blue sighed, irritation growing in his voice, "It's our 18th birthdays!"

"So?"

"_So_?" At that remark Blue turned over onto his back and sat up against the headboard, matching Shadow's position, "What do you mean 'so'? _18__th__ birthday Shadow_!" he said, stressing the words to try and get his point across, "What do you think I'd be doing here with Red on our 18th birthdays?"

Shadow blinked at him, genuinely confused, "I dunno."

Blue stared at him. Was he being serious?

"Shadow…" he said quietly, one eyebrow lowered in half a frown, "You know…what being 18 means right?"

Shadow seemed to think for a moment, "Only 2 more years of being a teenager?"

"SEX!" Blue shouted at him in frustration, before immediately blushing as he realised just how loudly he'd shouted that, and glanced quickly to the bedroom door hoping Red, tucked up warmly under the spare duvet on the sofa, didn't hear it.

Shadow stared at him, blinked twice, before bursting out laughing, "Oh that is adorable! Are you telling me you and Red haven't had sex yet?"

"Of course we haven't!" Blue yelled at him, face still red not believing he was having to explain this to Shadow, "We've all been at that stupid party all day, and then you come waltzing in here when we get back, everything's just-"

"No no, I mean, before today…" Shadow interrupted, "You still haven't had sex with Red?"

Shadow's eyes were large in both surprise and amusement, and Blue stared at him suspiciously. Why did he look so shocked?

"Of course I haven't! Neither of us were legal."

This just caused Shadow to burst into around round of laughter, "_Legal_? 18's just a guideline."

"G-guideline?" Blue stuttered incredulously at him, "It's the LAW!" he shouted, getting more and more embarrassed by the moment.

"It's a _guideline_! No one pays attention to it." Shadow laughed again, "But that's adorable aww, big tough Blue, still a virgin." He mocked, patting Blue's head.

Blue swiped his hand away, another furious and embarrassed flush spread across he cheeks, and he opened his mouth to yell at him some more but… he stopped.

"Wait…" Blue said, Shadows words sinking in "What do you mean '_still'_? Are you implying that you've…" he trailed off, hoping Shadow would get the point without him having to say it aloud.

Shadow grinned at him, "Had sex? Of course I have."

Blue's heart seemed to sink from his chest, his wide eyes staring at Shadow, brain frozen, before finally his voice returned with a: "…WHAT? WHEN? WITH WHO?"

"Who?" Shadow smirked, "Who'd you think? Vio of course."

Blue stared at him in amazement, "So you and Vio _are_ together?"

Shadow smirked, looked him right in the eyes and answered with one simple word:

"Duh."

Blue mentally raised a fist in triumph; he _knew_ it! All these years he _knew_ there was something going on between those two but Vio would never tell him anything! _Oh_ how he was going to enjoy being the one to take the piss out of Vio for a change! Revenge would be sweet!

"As for the 'when'," Shadow continued, ignoring the look of victory on Blues face, "I dunno, last year somewhen? I haven't been keeping count since."

That look of triumph quickly disappeared from Blues face, and he went back to staring at Shadow, seeing him in this whole new light, "Keeping count…?" Blue trailed off, eyes wide again, "So, you've really…but, that's _illegal_."

Shadow chuckled, "I told you, it's just a guideline, besides I think if the Princess has already done it I think we're entitled to."

"WHAT?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Shadow asked, so amused by Blues reactions to this entire conversation, "Zelda and Green? They're all shy and sweet around each other then bam, one day they're permanently all over each other and have been ever since? It's like a maturity thing, as soon as you've had sex people can just tell."

"Well _I_ couldn't tell!" Blue said defiantly at this ridiculous accusation towards Zelda.

"Well _you're_ still a virgin." Shadow replied.

Blue glared at him, "I don't believe you! Zelda would _never_ go against law she's the _Princess_!"

"Guideline."

"_Shut up_!"

Blue quickly turned over on his side again away from Shadow, anger evident in his eyes, trying not to believe Shadows words but at the same time….what if what he said was true? Has he wasted all this time? Every time he'd wanted so badly to touch Red, every time their kisses got so heated and they'd pull apart before it got more involved, all those times they could have just…given in?

"Don't beat yourself up about it Blue, it's cute." Shadow said, patting Blue's head again that was half buried under the duvet, despite the dangerous growl that rose from Blues throat at the touch.

"Shut up. I don't want your depravity in my head, it's the law I don't care what you say."

"Ooo depravity, that's a big word for you."

"Are you going to insult me all night or are you going to sleep?"

"Alright alright!" Shadow grinned in defeat, working his way back down the bed, snuggling against his pile of pillows and closing his eyes. He guessed enough was enough for one night.

As Blue lay there in the quiet, eyes closed but still not any closer to falling asleep, he wondered if that the only reason he seemed so desperate to believe it really was the law, is so he wouldn't feel so guilty for turning Red away so many times. If Shadow was telling the truth, and it really didn't matter if someone didn't follow the rule to the day of thier 18th birthday, then… Blue screwed his eyes even more tightly shut. That was stupid, it's not like Red knew that, or he would have said.

Wouldn't he?

Blue opened his eyes, staring into the darkness. Maybe Red did know, but just didn't say anything, thinking that Blue wasn't ready? It couldn't have done much to Reds confidence to have Blue push him away all the time.

No, no this was stupid thinking. Blue mentally shook his head and closed his eyes again. Red knew how much Blue wanted him, they both trusted each other, it was just Shadow putting stupid doubts into his head.

Still, if Shadow really has already had sex with Vio… Blue opened his eyes once again.

Wow.

Blue found himself blushing for an entirely different reason now, a curiosity rising within him. Shadow and Vio. He'd never pictured them before, ew oh my Goddess never _wanted_ to picture it either, but now knowing that they'd done it together, he couldn't help but feel….curious. Shadow had had sex. The one currently sleeping next to him had…

Blue shifted slightly, eyes darting to the left as if to try and look at Shadow, but not moving from the position on his side.

"Hey…Shadow?" he whispered.

"Mm?" came the sleepy reply.

"You and Vio, you've…really done it?"

Shadow yawned, "Yeah, loads of times."

Blue blinked and went back to staring at the bedside table shrouded in the night darkness.

"So umm…who…you know," he said quietly, irritating himself at the blush he just _knew_ was on his cheeks, "who…does what?"

"Does what, what…._what_?"

"What do you do? I mean…" _Oh crap how the hell do I ask this?_ Blue thought to himself, "You know, I mean are you the one who…or does Vio do it?"

Shadow, who'd only been half paying attention, finally opened his eyes, that trademark smirk slowly crawling back on to his lips as he realised what Blue was trying to ask.

"I mean it's not like I care or anything," Blue quickly said, "I just…just…you know, between the two of you , just curious which one does…what…in bed…you know…"

Blue lay there, so close to the edge of the bed he was going to fall off it if he wasn't careful, clutching the top of the duvet just waiting for Shadow to, well, probably start laughing at him. He felt the duvet and the bed shift as Shadow apparently turned over behind him, and Blue closed his eyes waiting for the mocking remarks. He knew that was a stupid idea to try and ask, what did it matter who did what, what a ridiculous question.

Suddenly though Blues eyes went completely wide, a look of horror on his face! He could feel a hand snake its way over his hip and lay flat against his stomach, moving upwards to his chest. Shadow moved behind him and pressed his entire body hard against Blues back, bare chest to bare back, his hot breath on Blues ear as he leant over him and whispered seductively,

"Why? Want to do it and find out?"

A cold shiver ran up Blues spine, and he was only momentarily paralyzed with a shocked fear before he leapt out of the bed, the duvet yanked with him as he held it around himself like a protective barrier.

"NO I DO NOT!" he screamed at him, eyes terrifyingly wide as he stared at Shadow in disbelief, who in turn…

Burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA you're too easy Blue. Too. Easy!"

Blue stared at him, eyes flaming and mouth gaping, not believingly the jokes that idiot would pull! Shadow continued to laugh as the hotly embarrassed, flaring with anger Blue turned around and stormed out the bedroom without a word, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he was alone, Shadow's laughing faded, but still couldn't get the grin off his face.

"Well, that was interesting." He smirked, before getting up and walking over to their wardrobe. Shuffling things around he eventually found a blanket folded up at the bottom. Blue had taken the duvet, he needed _something_ to keep him warm, after all, he had no Vio to cuddle up to tonight.

* * *

Blue was astounded to find Red had slept through all that yelling. He stood next to the sofa looking down at him, curled up like a ball, the double-bed duvet taking up far more space than Red actually did, covering the entire sofa. Red's head sank comfortably into the fluffy pillow resting against the armrest, and he looked completely and utterly peaceful.

Blue looked back at the bedroom door. Shadow being a joking ass or not, Blue now had nowhere to sleep, and standing in the middle of the living room in his boxer shorts was cold.

There was no room on the sofa with that giant duvet in the way, and Blue didn't want to wake Red up (a part of him more concerned that he wouldn't be able to hold back if Red was awake, and Blue did not want his first time with Red being overheard with Shadow only in the next room), so he looked around, eyes falling onto the armchair he'd been sitting on earlier.

Reaching over he grabbed one of the cushions resting on it and knelt to the floor next to the sofa, placing the cushion on the floor near Red's head before quietly laying down on the carpeted floor, pulling his duvet over him. Blue gathered that any normal person would probably have slept _in_ the armchair, but joke or no joke Shadow's whispered words in his ear had freaked him out, and he wanted to stay as close to Red as possible.

So he lay on his back on the floor, the fairly flat cushion not particular comfortable but better than nothing. He could see the tufts of Red's hair where he lay of the sofa, and one hand drooping over the edge.

His eyes softening at the sight, Blue leant upwards, cupping Red's hand with his own very gently, and placed a small, tender kiss to the back of Reds hand.

"Goodnight Red," he whispered quietly, before lying back down and snuggling in close to the sofa.

Blue was always amazed that no matter how angry, frustrated or embarrassed he got around other people, Red instantly deflated him, even in his sleep, making him feel just as calm and peaceful as Red looked right now.

So what if they hadn't had sex yet, it was just going to make it all the better when they did.

_Tomorrow dammit!_ was Blues last conscious thought.

* * *

Maybe it was because his ears were now sensitive to any strange sound with Shadow in the house, but Blue awoke in the morning at the exact time Shadow walked through their bedroom door into the living room. Before Blue even had a chance to open his mouth to yell at him, a ray of sunlight filtered through the window and Shadow disappeared, the black shadow on the floor now smoothly shifting across the carpet onto Blue's shadow.

Blue guessed Shadow set the alarm to wake up before sunrise so he'd be able to get into the living room in time. No one actually knew what would happen if Shadow reverted to his shadow form with none of the other Links there, though Vio predicted that with nowhere to go he may just vanish.

A part of Blue right now had no problem with Shadow vanishing.

Still, it was back to work today, so the usual routine had to be followed. As the morning continued, both Blue and Red getting ready for work, Shadow sneakily changed persons as they both walked out their front door, becoming Red's shadow instead of Blues. Blue didn't like the idea of Shadow being with Red all day, but couldn't exactly do much about it as the shadow behind Red gave him the middle finger and laughed, just as Blue pulled away from the goodbye kiss he'd just given Red.

"I warn you Shadow, if you're not back with Vio this evening I will personally chain you a wall in the castle dungeons so you can't get near any of us." Had been Blues final threat, Blue sure that the shadows profile on the ground had mouthed the words "Ooo kinky" as Red walked towards the town and his cake shop.

Heading on his own way in the opposite direction towards the castle, Blue had to wonder again if Vio had _really_ kicked Shadow out, or if this was another one of their idiotic schemes they cooked up together. Deciding there was nothing he could do about it for now, he continued on his walk to work.

* * *

Blue stood in front of his class in the training grounds at the castle, looking over his students and seeing how many of them actually returned. After telling them this job had a certain lack-of-family issue, and that they needed to be prepared to be away from home for unknown long periods of time, he was very glad to see every single one of them had returned.

Well, all but one.

"Has anyone heard from Tyron?" Blue asked sternly, his students looking around and shaking their heads. Blue sighed. Oh well, that was a real shame. The guy did have a lot of talent, just didn't have the attitude it seemed.

"Very well." Blue continued, "We all wish him the best. Now for today…"

* * *

It was a lot colder today than it had been the day before. Autumn was slowly turning into winter; there had been a heavy frost on the grass this morning and people wearing scarves and gloves around the town. Blue preferred the winter times, mainly because with all the training he did every day it wasn't so easy to get over heated and tired out. His older students knew this, the younger ones didn't, and some were already complaining it was too cold. Blues simple response to this was that he obviously wasn't working them hard enough, and that perhaps he should send them all out to do some laps around the whole of Hyrule Field to warm them up.

They quickly shut up about the cold after that threat.

Blue was now giving some pointers to one of those new students, when all of a sudden one of the heavy oak doors to the training ground flew open, a solider badly out of breath running through it, practically collapsing to the ground.

"M-Master Blue!" he yelled out frantically, "Master Blue!"

Blue looked up from holding out the sword, showing his student an easier way of producing a backhanded slash attack, and looked over towards the heavily breathing solider.

"What is it?"

Desperately trying to catch his breath by leaning on his knees, the solider looked up at him, "It's…it's Red, he's….his shop…it's on fire…and he's _still inside_!"

In that moment, the entire world around Blue seemed to stop. No movement, no sound, even the stray brown leaf floating in the wind seemed to cease its movement. The sword in his hand slowly fell as if in slow motion, the out-of-breath solider seemed to still be shouting, but Blue didn't hear a word.

His lips parted soundlessly, his eyes, wide in a shock that soon turned to horror, and suddenly in a flash, he ran. Ran past the solider, ran through the door, and ran out towards the front of the castle. Spying a brown horse having items un-loaded from the carriers on its sides, Blue ran up behind it and placed his hands on its rump, pushing himself up and over landing squarely on the animals bare back.

The owner looked up from placing a basket of red apples on the ground, and only managed to get out an angry "HEY!" before Blue dug his heels sharply into the horses sides and it reared up, neighing at the sudden movement on it's back, before taking off down the road galloping fast towards the town.

The wind whipped through Blue's hair as the horse ran, townsfolk darting out the way as the horse sped past them at a super speed. Blue's mind seemed blank, blank except for one phrase.

_Red. Please no, Red, please be okay! I'm coming just…oh Goddesses please!_

As his panicked eyes saw the dark flume of smoke rising from somewhere in the town below, the fright in his features increased, and as he heeled the horse to go even faster, he prayed to the 3 Goddesses, prayed to _anyone_ out there, that Red would _please_ be okay.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just so Perfect chapter 6**

_A short time earlier…_

Red didn't know what happened. He'd been bringing through ingredients from a cart at the back of the shop, carrying them through the back door to the storage area near the ovens. He had been stacking up a few small crates, the lovely smell of freshly baked chocolate cake in the air, when suddenly a gigantic fireball had appeared out of nowhere and engulfed everything around him, slamming him forward in the blast and narrowly missing crashing into the wall, instead falling behind several large bags of flour that momentarily protected him from the surging flames. He could hear the screams from the three ladies that worked for him coming from the front of the shop, and the shouts of customers and their running footsteps as they fled into the street.

Red coughed hard, the heat intense, everything around him swallowed in flames, and with so many things inflammable the thick smoke was rising fast. Pushing past the bags of flour he stumbled forward, trying to see the open back door he'd been walking in and out of. Somewhere in front of him he could make out the outline of the door, but the smoke was getting so thick so fast that his coughing overwhelmed him, and he collapsed to the stone floor, one hand clutched to his chest as he desperately tried to breath.

_Someone…_ he coughed again, eyes watering in the smoke_, …Blue…help!_

As he tried to crawl through the smoke towards the door, flaming wooden beams from the ceiling suddenly collapsed around him, and Red curled in on himself on the floor, arms tightly around his head as the crashing flames wisped past his body, singeing his clothes, charred sparks flying in every direction.

His coughing continuous, he tried one last time to look forward, tried to move his oxygen deprived body to that enticing open door, but soon collapsed again. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was a hand, someone's hand coming through the open door where the black smoke billowed out, a hand that reached down towards an item on the floor.

It was Reds Fire Rod.

The hand picked it up and disappeared, the faint footsteps of its owner running away muffled by the sounds of the collapsing burning building around him.

* * *

Blue's stolen horse ran through the roads, darting round corners, heading towards that black cloud rising from the buildings, and the shouts and screams that were now being heard the closer he got. Blue was desperately trying not to think of the worst, desperately trying to think that Red would be fine, that someone would have got him out the building by now and he'd be unharmed.

But what if he wasn't? What if he was still in there?

What if Red was…

As the horse sped around one last corner into the road where Red's shop was, Blue's eyes searched frantically ahead of him. A large group of townsfolk surrounded the outside of the burning building, three lines of volunteers forming a homemade fire service by sending along buckets of water down the line from a nearby well to douse the flames. A large horsecart, full to the brim with water, was being used to douse the flames through a hose, the towns firemen doing the best they could with such a huge fire, and very glad of the volunteers help as the fire was spreading to the surrounding buildings. The people nearby were looking scared and shocked, little kids trying to jump up at the back of the crowd to see what was going on as people evacuated the buildings around the fire.

As if to warn the group, Blues horse neighed loudly, and the people looked behind them and parted with a surprised yell as the horse sped straight through them into the large clearing outside the shop where the firemen were.

Jumping off the horse before it had even stopped, Blue stumbled on the ground where he landed before running up to the wall of flames that was now the front of Red's shop, stopping abruptly and raising him arms in front of his face at the sudden soaring heat, the flames dangerously close to him as he tried desperately to find an opening.

"RED! _RED_!" he cried out frantically, his heart racing in a fear he'd never felt before. This fire was huge, if Red was still in there then…there was no way he'd still be…

"Blue?"

Snapping his head to his right at the sound of that familiar voice, Blue's heart practically stopped in relief at what he saw. Red was sitting on the curb to the street, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, staring in shock at seeing Blue standing there.

"Red?" Blue whispered to himself in disbelief, his own face a mixture of shock and utter relief.

There were a few ash smudges on Red's face, his clothing singed here and there, but otherwise looking like he was okay. After a moment of staring at him Blue found movement in his legs again, and he ran towards him, in one swift moment engulfing Red in his arms, almost making Red topple backwards where he was sitting at the force of his embrace.

"B-Blue!" Red stated in surprise as Blue clung to him like a life raft, his hands clutching at the blanket and Reds tunic like his very own life would stop if he let go. "Blue, w-what are doing here?"

Without replying Blue pulled back and cupped Red's cheeks in his hands, kissing him hard, again and again, kissing across his cheek before he pulled back again, looking him over frantically, tears and panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay Red are you hurt? Please tell me you're okay?"

Red opened his mouth to reply, but was once against engulfed in Blues arms, clinging to him so hard it almost hurt.

"Blue, you're shaking." Red said worryingly, before Blue pressed a kiss to Red's hair and whispered, his voice cracked in a broken sob;

"I thought I'd lost you."

The words had been whispered so quietly, so heartbreakingly, Blues shaking form still clinging to him, that Red couldn't help a small loving smile appear on his lips. He closed his eyes and raised his own arms around Blue, trying to calm the panic in him.

"I'm okay Blue." Red whispered gently, "A little singed here and there, but I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

Blue's grip around Red loosened a little in relief at those words, but he still held him close, not wanting to let him go just yet, "Thank the Goddesses." He whispered, squeezing him and threading his fingers through Red's hair, holding his head against his shoulder.

The adrenaline in Blue finally began to subside. Red was alright, he was here, he was safe. Blue kept repeating those words in his mind as he held him, and it was some minutes before he finally let him go, a sheepish smile to his face as Red smiled sweetly at him, and wiped the tears from Blues eyes.

"How did you get out of there? What happened?" Blue asked softly, in turn wiping an ash smudge off of Red's cheek, Red unable to keep the blush at bay even under these circumstances, at the memory of what Blue had been wiping off his cheek only last night.

"I don't know what happened, but someone did rescue me. I haven't got his name yet though." Red replied, smiling in gratitude as he looked to his left at a man Blue hadn't even noticed had been standing there.

But his eyes went wide when he saw who it was, "Tyron?"

Tyron had been standing there the entire time, watching from the moment Blue had arrived.

"Hey…Master Blue." Tyron greeted quietly, his own clothing a little singed in places.

Red smiled warmly, unable to pick up on the strange atmosphere between the two men, "You know each other? Tyron rescued me, I'd probably still be in there if it wasn't for him."

Blue continued to stare up at his ex-student, "Really?"

Tyron nodded, but looked very uncomfortable with the sudden attention, "Yeah. I was…just walking near the alleyway near the back of his shop when I heard the explosion. I ran down the alley and saw the cart and the back door open, so figured someone must have been going in and out of there. I saw Red inside, he was unconscious but, I don't think he had been for very long 'cause he started coughing up all the smoke in his lungs as soon as I got him outside." Tyron finished quietly, eyes darting away awkwardly from the continuous stare Blue was giving him throughout his explanation.

There was a small silence between them, before Blue said quietly,

"…thank you…Tyron."

Tyron threw a quick discomfited smile down at him, before his face returned to that same strange awkward expression, looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but right here. "Sure. Glad he's okay and everything." A pause, "Um…" he took a few steps back, "…look, I really need to be somewhere else right now, so I'm gonna go now, okay?"

As he turned to walk away, Blue called out after him.

"Hey wait! Did you see anything? How the fire started?"

Tyron paused before looking back at him, "No. I didn't see anything. Sorry."

With that he walked into the crowd and out of sight, but Blue continued to watch him go. There was something strange about the expression in Tyrons eyes, maybe it was just the guys own shock of battling a fire, but now wasn't the time to be concerned. Blue had more pressing matters right now, namely getting Red out of harms way away from his burning shop.

* * *

Green, Vio and Zelda had appeared not too long after, having heard what had happened from the frantic soldier who'd run all the way from the town to the castle to tell Blue what had happened. Green had arrived holding the reigns to the two horses pulling the royal carriage he was sitting on, Vio and Zelda stepping out once they'd spotted Blue holding Red on a bench in front of an arrangement of flowers in the middle of the square.

The smoke cloud in the sky was gradually disappearing, the fire finally getting under control. Red had had many people come up to him as he sat there with Blue, all smiles and shaking hands, so happy their little red hero was safe and sound.

"What happened Red?" Green asked, sitting next to him on the bench with Zelda next to him, Blue the other side with one arm around Red's shoulders to comfort him.

"I don't know." Red replied, eyes downcast at the thought of his shop burnt to the ground, the shop he'd been saving up for for so long before, "I was just saying to Blue I was unloading ingredients when suddenly everything was on fire. No one seems to know what happened, even Shadow didn't see anything." He said, as the shadow on the ground in front of them shook its head sadly. "But…" Red continued, "…someone stole my Fire Rod."

"What!" Green exclaimed, Vio crossing his arms where he stood looking down at them.

"It was the last thing I saw. My Fire Rod was on the floor by the back door, I don't know how it got there, it hangs up on the wall next to the ovens but…someone reached in and took it, and there was so much smoke I didn't see who it was." He said miserably.

"Well," Vio began, "I think it's a pretty good idea that the Fire Rod was responsible for the fire then, especially as it seemed to start so suddenly out of nowhere. But the question is who would have used it."

There were tears prickling at the corners of Reds eyes now, and he wiped at them with the sleeves of his tunic, "I worked so hard to open that shop," he sobbed, "and now it's all gone, _and_ my Fire Rod. And…I-I was so scared…I thought I was going to die…"

"Red…" Blue whispered, his own heart constricting at Red's pain, sorrow in his eyes as he tucked Red's head onto his shoulder and held him tightly, the smaller form shaking against him.

"It seems the shocks finally caught up with him." Vio murmured sadly.

There was a small silent pause between them all as Red clung to Blue, tears falling down his cheeks, before Zelda leant past Green and placed one hand on Reds knee, "At least don't worry about your shop Red," she said kindly, "I'll pay for _anything_ you need to get yourself back up and running again, I promise."

"N-no," Red sobbed quietly, turning away from Blue and wiping at his eyes again, looking at her with a frown, "I-I'd never ask you do that so-"

"Red," Green smiled at him affectionately, "This is Zelda, no one talks her out of anything once she's made a decision."

"That's right." Zelda nodded, also throwing Red a lovely smile, "So no arguing."

Red looked and felt so guilty, but eventually he lowered his head in defeat, a small shy smile on his lips as a thank you.

"That's better!" Green exclaimed happily, seeing that smile and using it as an opportunity to try and cheer Red up, "That's more like our Red, all smiles."

Red smiled a little harder and let out a small giggle in bashfulness at the remark, Blue in turn giving him a small affectionate bonk on the head, Red turning to him and smiling even wider, wrapping his arms around Blue and resting his head under his chin.

"Thanks guys." He said with a smile, his cheeks still wet from his tears that had now stopped.

Blue held him tightly and closed his eyes for a moment, the others watching them with small knowing smiles on their lips. Underneath all the anger and hot-headedness, Blue really was an affectionate guy, but an affection that was only reserved for one person.

With Red safely in his arms like this, Blue wanted the entire world around them to disappear, just for a moment, so there could just be him and Red and no worries or problems out there. He had to wonder though, if this was a deliberate fire, if someone had used Red's Fire Rod, then who on earth would have wanted to do that? Red was loved by everyone, it was impossible to hate the guy. Blue was the perfect example of that, the more he'd tried to hate him when they were younger, the more he'd fallen in love with him.

Blue looked up at his fellow heroes with a now serious expression to his face, "Seriously though, if this fire was started deliberately, who would want to be after Red?"

"You've got a point," Green said, "I can't imagine least of all of us that Red would have any enemies, I can't see how anyone would want to try and kill him."

"Vio?"

Zelda had been watching Vio curiously, whose frown on his face seemed to increase the more he stood there, the others looking up at him too now.

"Well, I personally doubt very much that anyone was actually out to hurt Red…as such." At the blank looks on everyone faces, Vio elaborated. "No offense Blue, but I'd find it more likely that someone was after you."

"Me?" Blue asked in surprise, "Vio, are you feeling alright? They didn't come after me."

"Yes but you work at the castle, surrounded by soldiers and guards as well as your own students being taught in how to fight enemies. As you've all said its very doubtful Red has enemies, it's far more likely that you do Blue. Again no offense." He added, and Blue threw him a quick glare, "Whoever this person is knows they can't get to you personally without exposing themselves to the entire of Hyrule Castle, and it must be someone who knows you, because they knew that the next most effective way to hurt you…" he paused, looking at Red still buried against Blues chest, "…is to hurt Red."

Everyone turned to look at Red, who slowly peered up at them all at his name and the worried pause that followed after it.

"Of course I could be wrong." Vio continued, "It could just be this person is a coward, and gets off on seeing emotional pain rather than physical, otherwise they would have probably tried to get into your house before this fire. They may want to see how you react Blue to seeing Red hurt…or worse."

"We're basically not going to know until we catch the guy." Green stated.

"But if no one saw anything…" Zelda trailed off.

"Yeah, we're kind of lost for any leads." Green replied, pausing again before speaking, trying to sound a little more cheerful again, "But, don't worry guys, I'll arrange a search with soldiers and get them asking questions."

"It's probably best to have extra guards at the drawbridge too," Vio suggested, "have everyone searched before they leave to see if they have a Fire Rod."

"I sent a message asking them to stop anyone looking suspicious before I left," Zelda said, "I'll ask them to start searching people too. Green? Will you take me to the bridge?"

"Of course."

Green stood up and ruffled Red's hair gently, "Don't worry, we'll get whoever did this."

"Wait."

Green and Zelda turned at Blues voice. Blue had been very quiet since asking his question, and had been thinking some more, "If…if Red really is the target here…just to get to me then…" he looked up at Zelda, eyes sombre and troubled, "Can Red stay in the castle tonight please?"

"What?" Red glanced up at him confused, and Blue turned his eyes to Red's.

"If someone really is after you, I don't want you in the house tonight. They might try something after all. Besides, I'm going to go and talk to every person in the entire town if I have to to find out who did this, and I don't want to leave you alone. So, please….it's safer in the castle, there's an empty bedroom next to yours isn't there Vio?" he said, looking up at him, Vio nodding in return. "That's alright isn't it Zelda?" he turned to the Princess, who also nodded;

"Of course it is Blue."

"But…" Red started, "You'll come into the room later right? To stay with me?"

"No." Blue said sternly, his eyes still looking sad, but with a serious hard expression on face, "We need to be separated tonight. I'll search all night if I have to, and you need to be safe. If I head to the castle instead of home and they see me, they'll know you're there and they won't be able to make their move and reveal themselves. At least if I'm in the house, they'll probably think we're both there and they won't know you're in the castle. You'll be safe."

"But Blue! I want to help let me search with you I-"

"_No_!" Red flinched at the harshness in Blues voice, but the hand on his cheek as Blue stroked one thumb across it told him it was done out of kindness, "Please Red, just…just stay in the castle…just be safe, okay?" Blue pleaded softly, "If anything happened to you because of me…I…"

The insistent look in Blues eyes made Red's heart soften, and he leant up and kissed him softly, fingers brushing against the hair line at the base of Blues neck, "Okay Blue. If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay in the castle."

Relief washed across Blues face and he smiled gently at him.

"Shadow and I will take shifts in guarding the bedroom door all night too." Vio offered, Reds shadow nodding enthusiastically.

Blue nodded his thanks to them, watching as Shadow slithered across the floor to become Vio's shadow.

With the plans sorted, Zelda and Green took off towards the drawbridge, Green shouting out orders to nearby soldiers to gather together as many willing soldiers as possible to question the townsfolk. Vio took Red's hand and started on their walk back to the castle, Red taking one last look at Blue over his shoulder, Blue smiling what he hoped was a warm smile to keep Red's spirits up.

As soon as they were out of sight though, Blues smile faded, replaced by a stern glare. Someone out there was going to pay for this.

As he turned to walk back towards the shop, he, nor any of the others, ever noticed Tyron, watching and listening from a nearby alleyway, before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

It was almost 2am when Blue finally got back to the house. It was all well and good saying he'd search all night, but he couldn't go around knocking on peoples houses at this late hour. He'd gone back to the smoky remains of Reds shop when it got late, the entire infrastructure exposed, not a single recognisable thing left. He tried to look for clues in the ash and charred wood remains, but he didn't really know what he was looking for. There was nothing in the alley out the back where Red had seen that hand steal his Fire Rod, even the cart had caught fire and was now just a pile of blackened wood and dust on the ground.

No one in town had seen anything; no one _knew_ _anything_, though every single one of them had asked if Red was alright. Blue felt like he'd done more to assure the people of Reds safety than actually found anything useful to tell him who had used the Fire Rod on the shop. He checked in every now and then with the guards at the drawbridge, and every time they said they'd found nothing on anyone leaving the castle. He'd talked with the other soldiers doing the search on Greens orders too, but they were also coming up blank on any clues.

Exhausted, both physically and emotionally, Blue flopped down face first onto his bed in the dark after having a quick shower. He laid there, head to one side staring at Red's teddy bear that sat alone on the bedside draws where it now lived. Blue smiled to himself weakly. Red would probably miss that bear tonight.

Mustering his last bit of strength, he climbed under the duvet onto his side and his eyes fell instantly shut. Despite his racing mind with everything that had happened today, Blue was exhausted. He wanted to sleep, he _needed_ to sleep but…

He opened his eyes, staring at the empty space in the bed in front of him.

It was funny, Blue realised, that this was the very first time since they'd got together that they hadn't slept in the same bed. Well, sleeping on the floor with Red on the sofa didn't count, because Red was at least right there, but this, this was….

Cold.

Blue wrapped the duvet tighter around himself, staring sadly into that empty space. He had no idea if he could even sleep without Red here, he hadn't slept by himself for so many years it felt disturbing not to have that body warmth from Red lying next to him, not to have that warm feeling of knowing Red was right there in the same room with him.

As he continued to stare at that empty space, Blue found himself becoming more and more depressed. Someone was out to kill him, or Red, or both, they didn't know! And there was nothing Blue could do right now, nothing but keep Red safe, but keeping Red safe meant keeping him away from him.

Blue moved one hand out from underneath the duvet to spread across the bed, mentally pretending that Red was there. The gloominess in his eyes was replaced by an irritated glare at what he was doing, sighing to himself at his actions, "This is ridiculous." He muttered, before reaching out behind him to the teddy bear and throwing it down into Reds space.

"There, make yourself useful and keep that side of the bed occupied." He grumbled at it, before snuggling back down into his pillow and shutting his eyes firmly.

Seconds past, minutes past, the quiet room not making a sound in the night air.

It wasn't long before Blue moved his hand out from the duvet again, took hold of one of the paws of Reds bear, and dragged it back to him under the duvet against his chest, wrapping his arm around it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was keeping guard outside Red's castle bedroom, standing there borrowing Vio's Four Sword, eyes sharp in the fire-torch lit hallway for any movement.

The bedroom itself was almost 3 times the size of Blue and Red's house, decorated with many paintings, large wardrobes and dressers, statues, tables and chairs, and a huge king-sized double bed, golden drapes falling around it from the four high posts. It was a room usually reserved for guests of the highest honour, and tonight it was Red's. Red, who lay in the middle of the far too giant bed, had wrapped himself around a huge pillow, holding it as if it were Blue, and staring out at one of the many decorated paintings that hung from the walls.

"Blue…" he whispered unhappily into the night air, hugging his pillow tighter.

He, like Blue, couldn't sleep in the cold he felt from sleeping alone.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just so Perfect: chapter 7**

Waking up to find his arm around Red's teddy bear and not Red himself immediately reminded Blue of the events of yesterday. It had taken him ages to get to sleep last night, not only because his ears were tuned in to any unusual sounds around the house in case the perpetrator tried to break in, but also because he just simply could not get comfortable. He always slept holding Red, Red _was_ his own personal teddy bear, and without him he just couldn't find a comfortable position. Red's teddy bear wasn't much of a substitution for the real thing.

Although Blue never did let it go anyway.

Already feeling down before the day had even begun, Blue had got dressed and, before leaving the house, had grabbed Reds Four Sword. Blue always had his on him anyway for training, but Red never used his sword anymore, never had any need to these days. But Blue would be a lot more comfortable and have more piece of mind if he knew Red was carrying it with him, just in case, for protection, so would give it to him as he headed off to the castle and Red's temporary bedroom.

As he walked he couldn't help eyeing everyone around him with suspicion, even those who happily said good morning to him. Who was it who had done this? Who was it to almost kill the one he loved more than anything in the world? Was it someone really after himself? Harming Red to get back at him for something?

Passing one of the soldiers around the town as he walked, he once again asked if anything had come up during the night, and once again the answer was no.

The walk to the castle had never felt longer than it did today.

* * *

A part of him somewhere deep inside knew it was a dream, but that didn't stop him from being terrified. Red was running in darkness, could see nothing but an endless length of obscurity. Behind him were flames, another endless distance of fire flowing fast like a river across the ground, chasing him as he ran. Up ahead the darkness suddenly began to twist and turn, turning into grey tendrils, moving towards Red like smoke with a mind of its own. Looking behind him the flames were gaining fast, so he mustered all his strength and ran faster, straight through the smoke. Suddenly the tendrils moved, wrapping themselves around Reds wrists and ankles, holding him where he ran. Panicked and frightened, Red looked back over his shoulder as he tried to wriggle free from the smokes grasp. The fire was right behind, was right there! The heat was unbearable, and he screwed his eyes tightly shut as the flames finally caught and consumed him.

"BLUE!"

Red awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his brow and his heart racing in fear in his chest. As he lay there, staring wide eyed at the ceiling and trying to calm his shaking body, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Red? It's Blue, I'm coming in okay?" As soon as the door handle turned Red jumped out of bed, running towards it. "I hope you're hungry, I went down to the kitchens to get some breakf-OOF!"

The tray Blue was carrying went cluttering to the stone floor, its contents smashing on contact. Red had his arms wrapped so tightly around him, head tucked underneath his chin and pressed firmly against his chest.

"R-Red? What's wrong?" Blue asked in panic, wrapping his arms around him, worried at this sudden strange greeting. Had something happened during the night? Had someone got in?

Red was silent for a few moments, before he spoke quietly, his voice muffled against Blues clothing, "Nothing really…..I just missed you."

Blue smiled softly at the top of Red's blond head, thankful it wasn't anything serious. He hugged him gently, eyes closed in relief, "I missed you too." He said, hooking his foot around the edge of the door behind him, swinging it closed. Not that Vio was out there now (he was standing there when Blue arrived as part of his shift to stand on guard at Reds door), Blue had thanked him and said he could go now he was here. "I'm sorry for making you stay here, I just didn't want to take any chances."

"I know," Red smile weakly, looking up at him, "But, I can go back home tonight though right?" Blues dubious look didn't offer him much comfort, "Or you stay here with me?" Red quickly added, "I don't care where we are but I don't want to sleep alone again." Red finished, burying his head against Blues chest again. "I was worried about you too you know," he said, his voice muffled again, "There was no one guarding _you_ at home, someone could have come after you too. I wanted to stay with you but you wouldn't let me. We could have looked after each other. I'm a hero too remember Blue. I was scared that something could have happened to you."

If he hadn't been holding Red Blue would have brought his palm to his forehead in the realisation of how much of an idiot he truly was. Red had been so insistent they stay together after the fire, and no wonder after their discussion of saying someone could be after Blue as much as Red. He'd sent Red to the castle with nothing in mind but Red's safety, but Red had wanted nothing more than to stay with Blue, to watch out for him in case someone really was after him.

"And I didn't want to be alone after that fire…"

And now on top of the realisation of idiocy, a guilty spike ran itself through Blues heart. He'd left Red all alone after that fire, almost lost him, and what did he do? Tell him to go alone to the castle, to spend their first night away from each other all alone, right after he could have almost died. The one night Red would have truly needed his embrace and company, he sent him to sleep alone.

"I am such an idiot…" Blue whispered, eyes shut in disbelief at how stupid he was. "Red I'm so sorry." Blue hugged him even tighter, "Even after all this time I still can't get caring for you right."

If that had been him in the fire he would have wanted nothing more than to have Red's arms around him. _JEEZ_ Blue could have punched _himself_ right now!

"Oh no!" Red protested, looking up at him and smiling brighter this time, "I said I understood why you did it, you _were_ caring for me, you wanted me to be safe. But …" a small faint blush added itself to Red's cheeks, along with a rather cheeky look in his eyes "…you'll still have to make it up to me."

"Oh?" Blue asked, one eyebrow raised in a sudden curious amusement.

Red hooked his hands together behind Blues neck as he stared up at him fondly, "I don't care if we're here or at home but…just promise that no matter what happens today, we'll be…_together_, tonight…like we've been trying to do." He added shyly, the warmth in his cheeks making them rosy and even more adorable.

Blue blushed softly, that enticing look in Reds eyes again, before he chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against Red's, "I think I can be forced keep that promise."

* * *

Blue had wanted Red to stay in that room just for today, but once again he'd said the wrong thing, Red reminding him what they'd just been talking about with Red wanting to watch over Blue too. Besides, the training grounds were in the castle, there were guards and soldiers everywhere, Red would be the safest with Blue anyway.

So after _Red_ had been the one to gently whack Blue on the head telling him to stop being such a worrywart, the two of them had made their way down to the grounds and Blue's students. Blue had given him his Four Sword, saying it would make him feel better if Red had it, so with an affectionate smile and a quick kiss to Blues lips, Red had taken it and hooked it on his belt just like Blue's.

It was almost lunchtime now, and just like he had been doing all morning Red was sitting on the steps to the alcoves watching Blue train his class. He'd never actually watched him before, and as he watched as Blue had his students rapt attention, he found himself smiling warmly. Blue was a _very_ tough Master, but he guided each and every one of his students the best he could, and you knew that when Blue gave someone praise, they must have done a _really_ good job.

And he did give praise.

Occasionally.

Red giggled to himself, before thinking back to the day they'd decided to not re-form into one Link. It had been the time where the two of them had had their first kiss in the forest, but being so busy with all the troubles with Vaati and Ganon since that they'd never been able to do anything else.

On the first day they had of their new lives as four individuals, before they set out on their quest to rid the world of any remaining monsters, Red had seen Blue training in these very grounds getting ready to head out. He'd been practising against a wooden training pole, hitting his sword against it over and over….

"_Hi Blue!" Red called out, Blue's sword slipping in surprise on the pole as he turned around._

"_Red? What are you doing here?" he said, catching his breath._

"_Not much, just wandering. It's still weird to think we're always going to be…us now, not Link. It takes some getting used to. Today I'm Red, and tomorrow I'll be Red, and the next day I'll be Red, and next year, and the year after that, and-"_

"_Red!" Blue glowered, his half smile giving his true feelings away, "Shut up."_

_Red beamed at him, "I'm just so happy that's all!"_

"_I can tell." Blue turned back to his training post, raising his sword._

_Red continued to watch him for a moment, before a small, barely noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks, "Um…Blu-"_

"_Don't get too comfy yet though," Blue said, not hearing Red, "we still have monsters to get rid of before Hyrule is safe again."_

_Red paused before closing his mouth, a small forced smile on his lips, "Yeah, that's true."_

Red remembered that scene with a kind of sad fondness. He was going to ask Blue about their kiss then, because now that saving Hyrule was over with maybe…they could go out together. But Blue was still too engrossed in finishing off those monsters, in his mind still had work to finish off as 'Link' before he began his life as 'Blue'. Red had told himself then not to say anything on the matter of their possible relationship until this new mission was over.

Of course that hadn't at all gone to plan. Red just…couldn't resist Blue, and that night on the Ferris Wheel, and all those extra long hugs he'd been giving him in those travelling days, everything had been building up and he just had to bring up their kiss again. When he'd asked Blue to kiss him on the Ferris Wheel, he never actually thought he would, but he _did_, and their second kiss was so wonderful Red knew this was absolutely what he wanted.

That Blue was absolutely what he wanted.

It was a shame about Shadow's reaction that kind of ruined the moment, but that was all water under the bridge now.

So as Red sat watching Blue train, happy thoughts overpowering the worry of yesterdays fire, Blue was having his own problems concentrating.

Every now and then Blue would find himself getting distracted by Red sitting there watching him and would glance over, Red waving happily at him which just made Blue grin stupidly, though quickly returning to his usual glare when his students started giggling at him.

It was another day of more push-ups as punishment.

"Good morning Red."

Red looked up behind him to see Vio, once again carrying more books.

"Hi Vio!" Red smiled happily, as Vio placed his books on the ground, before tucking his long coat underneath himself and sitting down next to Red on the steps.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay." Red smiled sweetly, "I'm just glad nothing happened to Blue."

Vio nodded, watching Blue parrying a practise attack from a student, "Me too."

Red suddenly noticed something glisten out the corner of his eye, and looked to see Vio's Four Sword attached to his belt, lying out on the steps by his right leg.

"You've got your Four Sword with you today?"

Vio looked at it and smiled in memory, "Just a precautionary measure. After yesterday I thought it might be a wise idea. I see you have yours too."

"Blue brought it up for me."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Red asked:

"Hey um…did you and Shadow really guard my door all night?" Red asked, looking at Vio's shadow who was holding out its hand as if it was holding a sword, and swishing it around like Blue was.

Vio looked at him and smiled gently, "We did. Shadow stayed there most of the time though. I think because he was with you in the fire he was more concerned than he let himself show. I think…even though he _knows_ there was nothing he could do to help, I think he feels a little guilty that he was right there and was unable to do anything to save you."

The shadow on the ground stopped waving its hand around and lay still, chin lowered in a sad and guilty gesture.

"That's silly Shadow." Red leant over Vio and smiled at the shadow, "There's nothing for you to feel guilty about! You couldn't have done anything, and anyway it must have been pretty scary for you too! If…" Red went quiet for a moment, "If I had died in that fire….then that means you probably would have too, with none of us around to go to, and that would have made Vio really sad too. Well…heh…" he looked up at Vio with a nervous smile, "That's if you two have made up now of course."

Vio blinked at him, "Made u-? _Oh_! Made up, yes, yes we've made up now." Vio smiled all too brightly.

Red looked at him curiously, the shadow on the ground moving its hands to cover its mouth, like it was stopping itself from trying to laugh.

"That's good." Red eventually smiled at him happily, not picking up on the strange atmosphere, or noticing the smirk in Vio's eyes as Red turned back to watching Blue.

* * *

By the time it came to early-afternoon Green and Zelda had joined Red and Vio on the steps, sitting next to Vio, and the servants bringing them all out a spot of lunch. They had also been worried about Red and wanted to check he was okay, so now the entire scene had turned into a little picnic with the Princess and the heroes, Blue finally letting his students go for a lunch break and wandering over to his friends.

"Well isn't this homely?" Blue said, grabbing a small bread roll and biting straight into it, "I'm starved." He mumbled through the bread, flopping down next to Red who handed him a large cup of water, smiling cheerfully.

The five of them chatted happily in the clear autumn air, discussing what had happened yesterday, and teasing Blue about his training strategies. They were all so relaxed and distracted that at first, not a single one of them noticed the oak door on the other side of the grounds slowly open, and someone stagger through, blood dripping down his arm as he stumbled out onto the sandy ground and across the training yard towards them, his sword dragging lazily on the ground in his other hand.

"I have to admit I am very surprise there wasn't more than one person to leave your class Blue." Green sniggered, reaching for some grapes.

"Yeah well I don't see you getting out there and training people."

"I have my hands full with Princess Zelda thank you." Green retorted, feeling like he wanted to stick his tongue out at him, but instead throwing a quick knowing smile towards Zelda, who bowed her head slightly to hide her blush.

"Yeah, so I hear." Blue mumbled cryptically, smirking, taking a bite out of an apple and enjoying the embarrassed glare Green was now throwing at him, Vio shaking his head in amusement between them before reaching for his drin-

Suddenly Vio saw him.

"Hey!" Vio called out in sudden concern, the others following his gaze to the young man dripping blood behind him.

"Tyron?" Blue and Red exclaimed in shock at the same time, both running down from the steps towards him, the others following.

Tyron was bleeding from his right shoulder, blood seeping through his clothes, a large gash on his left thigh and….burn marks on his left arm, his shirt completely singed away right to the shoulder.

"Master…" Tyron breathed, collapsing to his knees just as Blue slid to a halt roughing up the sand next to him, Red kneeling down the other side.

"Tyron what the…what hell happened?" Blue asked, eyes frantic as he looked over the wounds on his body.

"I'm sorry…" Tyron coughed, "I should have said something after the fire but…she's my sister…" he coughed again, trying to steady himself by stabbing his sword into the sand to lean on.

"What are you talking about?"

With the last bit of his strength, Tyron looked up and grabbed a fistful of Blues tunic, a begging look in his eyes, "Please…help Mirya…it's…not her fault…" he gasped, before collapsing towards the ground, Blue catching him before he did.

Before any of them had a chance to say anything else, a sudden massive explosion in the distance filled the air, so loud it made the ground around them shake like an earthquake. A huge fireball shot up into the sky, and the heroes looked at each other ominously.

That came from the Four Swords Sanctuary.

"We need to get him medical attention." Vio said, kneeling down in front of Tyron, "He's badly wounded, YOU THERE!" A loan solider who'd just appeared walking in the alcoves jumped at the summons and stood still, saluting."Get this man to the infirmary! Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" The solider replied, running over and taking Tyron from Blue, slinging an arm around his shoulder as Tyron stood very shakily on his legs, still stubbornly gripping his sword despite his injuries.

"Please…don't hurt her…" was the last thing he managed to say before being taken away, barely conscious let alone able to walk properly.

The four remaining heroes only had to look at each other once, the same thought going through their minds, before they ran to the alcoves, heading towards the entrance to the sanctuary.

"I'm coming with you!" Zelda shouted, running after them.

"We don't know what's happening, it'll be safer if you just-"

"I'm coming with you Green! If this is bad I'll need to inform my father!"

Sighing while running, Green shouted back, "All right, but stay behind me!"

* * *

As each of them had expected when they heard the explosion, the entrance to the Four Sword Sanctuary had been blown to pieces. Zelda had had it sealed after the four Links had decided to remain as four separate people, and with Ganon safely split into four and sealed inside each of the Four Swords, there was no need for the sanctuary to remain an open space. Nothing but trouble ever seemed to arrive from here, so it felt safer to have it all sealed away.

"Careful guys." Green said quietly, the four of them and Zelda approaching the entrance, sword drawn and poised, as were the others.

"Just like old times huh." Blue whispered, subconsciously standing a little ahead of Red to protect him if anything suddenly attacked them.

This was too strange. Who would want to get into the Four Swords Sanctuary? The Four Sword wasn't there anymore, the place held no power without it, so why break open the seal?

"Can I…can I hear someone crying?" Zelda suddenly whispered.

Carefully stepping inside the sanctuary, the group saw the old familiar sight that brought back so many memories. Ahead of them was the empty Four Sword pedestal inside the ring of stone, overgrown now with long grass and weeds. The carvings in the wall behind it were crumbling, ivy pushing through the cracks and slowly splitting it apart.

But between the pedestal and the wall sat a little girl in the overgrown grass, knees pulled to her chest, head buried in her arms as she sobbed, her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

Blue squinted suspiciously at her, "Wait a minute…" he said, taking a step towards her, "I know that girl! She's the one I shouted at when she tried to get my autograph."

"You shouted at a little girl?" Vio said, amused and totally not surprised.

Blue ignored him, and instead took another step towards the sobbing girl, "Hey! Hey, are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head in her arms. Blue stared at her, "Um…okay, is that a no you're not alright, or no nothing's wrong?"

The girl seemed to bury herself even further into her knees, still sobbing.

Behind the heroes, Zelda's face softened in sympathy, "Oh, look the poor girls scared." She said, stepping forward towards her.

"No! Zelda!" Green shouted, reaching out.

But it was too late.

The moment Zelda stepped up beside Blue, the ground around them started to shake again. In a split second, an eerie darkness radiated from the girl, tendrils rising before swinging forward and wrapping themselves around Zelda's waist, lifting her from the ground with a sudden scream. Blue's eyes went wide in surprise and he gasped, drawing his sword, but it was too late, and one of the tendrils smashed into his stomach causing him to fly back into Green.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed, running over to them.

"Oh yeah, _just_ like old times." Green groaned, shoving Blue off him, "ZELDA!" he called out as he stood up again, taking his sword in hand ready to run towards the girl, before Vio placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Look!"

As Red helped Blue up, the four of them watched as the darkness gained height, Red's eyes growing wide as the memory of his dream returned to him, the giant shadow seeming to spread high above the girl, a smoky wisp to the tendrils, too many of them to count. It continued to grow, spreading out and blocking most of the light, before a cold dread of shock and terror ran through each of the heroes.

"No…" Vio whispered in disbelief.

"That's impossible…" Green said, staring up at the darkness as a circle in the middle of it began to take form.

"We killed him…" Blue said incredulously, "WE KILLED HIM!"

Red just watched, watched with a dropped jaw as a large all too familiar eye suddenly opened high above the girl, staring down at them with its red depths, seeming to smile as a deep echoing laugh came from the girl, a laugh they also knew all too well.

Red found Blues hand and clung to it tightly,

"Vaati."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just so Perfect: chapter 8**

The billowing mass of smoky tendrils pulsated out the girl, heaving upwards. The girl, Tyron's little sister Miriya, now stood upright, eyes glazed with a red fiery depth to them that showed she was not in control of her actions. Vaati spread out above them like a dark poisonous cloud, barely any sunlight managing to pierce the smothering evil, the wind that had been rustling through the nearby trees stilling in silence.

Vaati's one giant eye looked down upon the heroes with an amused expression, watching as they gazed up at him with an air of doubt, of shock, their faces gaping at the creature they thought they had vanquished many years ago. Zelda was gripped tightly far above them and out of reach, vainly trying her best to pull apart the tendrils that imprisoned her there.

"This is a joke right?" Blue said looking upwards, tightly holding Red's hand just as he felt it slide into his.

"Hold on Zelda!" Green shouted up at her.

"Vaati!" Vio yelled up at the creature, "How is this possible? We destroyed you! Shadow sacrificed his life to enable us to kill you, how can you be here?"

Miriya laughed, the heroes gazes falling upon her, her innocent girlish giggle inlayed with a deep, low chuckle, a laugh that bounced off the surrounding walls.

"Because you did not complete your destiny." She said, Vaati's voice embedded in her own, "You never returned the Four Sword to its pedestal. You may have destroyed me, but you never _sealed_ me away. I am aware of Ganon's defeat, but you have sealed him away inside the Four Sword, never to be arisen again…unlike me."

Vaati paused, his eye seeming to smirk, before falling upon Vio's shadow.

"When that _traitorous_ Shadow destroyed the dark mirror and severed the link to my power, I faded away into nothing, seeping through the Tower of Winds and falling to the grasslands below, melting away into the darkness between strands of grass, barely alive, but hidden. When you never returned the Four Sword to this place, there was no light protecting Hyrule. Had you returned it, its power would have destroyed any evil left in the lands, you know this, that's why you all travelled around destroying what was left of my brethren. With the Four Sword still split in four, there was no light to stop me from regaining my strength. I stayed hidden in shadows, moving as the sun did, finding larger shadows in flowers, rock, trees, gradually growing, moving across the land in hidden darkness, and waiting for the day where I would be strong enough to find you all once again, and finish what I started."

"You intend to destroy us." Vio said, glaring violently up at the eye.

For some reason this made Vaati laugh, a bellowing laugh that sent chills down Red's spine, who moved closer against Blue. Miriya's eyes quickly darted towards Red, still laughing, but otherwise didn't move, "I'm not going to destroy you. I'm going to watch as you destroy yourselves."

The heroes didn't have time for any confused expressions, as suddenly Zelda's piercing scream shot through the darkness as the tendrils around her squeezed hard.

"ZELDA!" Without a moments thought Green ran forward, his Four Sword raised and slicing through some of the tendrils that….melted away into smoke, only to reform afterwards. Green stared at his sword, Zelda panting in pain above him.

"What the…?"

Vio's eyes narrowed. This Vaati wasn't the same as the Vaati they fought before, the only physical part of him appeared to be his eye and the tendrils gripping the Princess, the rest of him twirled in vines of smoke.

"You can't destroy us can you?" Vio stated slowly, "You're still too weak. That's why you're possessing the girl, you need a body because you're not strong enough to sustain your own."

Vaati's eye twitched, and below Miriya reached behind her, picking up a familiar object.

"My Fire Rod!" Red exclaimed, the girl stroking it casually as if a loving pet.

"It is true," Miriya said, "That my powers are not what they once were. My body is still but shadow, smoke in the air, but this girl gave me the needed darkness to regain _some_ physical form. When I arrived in Hyrule two days ago I came across this girl. She had left the castle, crying. The jealously radiating from inside her was a dark emotion I could feed on, so I took possession of her. "

"That's why she set fire to Red's shop." Green said quietly, "Her first crush jealously over Blue was made a million times worse with Vaati's darkness influencing her."

Blue gaped. So this was _his_ fault? Oh great. He made a mental note to be nicer to children in the future.

"I think there's been enough talking now wouldn't you agree?" Miriya stated, before suddenly for no reason she pointed the Fire Rod at Red, who had a split second to widen his eyes in surprise before a flash of fire lunged towards him, Blue pushing him out the way as the fire caught the edge of his tunic, sizzling the fabric before fading.

"Red are you alright?" he asked, knelling protectively in front of Red who was on the floor behind him, eyes on the girl as he raised his Four Sword in defence.

"I'm fine." Red said, pulse racing at the sudden attack.

Suddenly again Zelda screamed, "GREEN! PLEASE! HURRY! Eurggh…."

"As you may have noticed," Miriya said, "You cannot get to the girl, or the Princess, and you cannot touch me. The only parts of me that have a physical form are out of reach to you."

"Dammit. Anyone happen to have the bow and arrow and or boomerang?" Green growled, silence from his companions as his answer.

Vio watched Miriya, her eyes continuously looking back at Red with a venomous glare. This made him frown curiously. Something wasn't right here.

"There is only one way you can rescue the Princess." Miriya continued, a sickening smile gracing her lips, Vaati's eye darkening in a sadistic pleasure, "You must return your Four Swords to the pedestal. Become Link once again."

A silence gripped the sanctuary.

"…what?" came Red's small voice, the only one to make any sound as the others simply stared up at Vaati, their breathing shallow.

"I cannot destroy you all as I am, but I can easily manage just _one_ of you. If you don't return the swords, then I'll simply kill the Princess instead." Vaati smiled, and to make his point clear he once again tightened the tendrils around Zelda, the Princess gasping in pain, peering down at the heroes through one eye, teeth clenched trying not to scream again.

"No…" Blue breathed, an angry but…scared tone to his voice. He looked across at Vio, a pleading look in his eyes that out of all of them Vio had a plan, something to get them out of this, some _way_ of getting Zelda down, because there was _no chance_ that Blue was going to return his Four Sword. Out of everything that has happened, out of the years they've spent growing up…of Red… no, there was just no _way_ this was going to happen!

Feeling his gaze Vio turned to look at him, and the hopelessness in his eyes just made Blue clench his teeth, brows furrowing in a boiling anger.

"NO!"

Raising his sword Blue lunged towards any and all of Vaati's vines, slashing away but accomplishing nothing, the tendrils just fading into smoke before re-forming. Green joined him, both trying to hack away at thin air, Vaati's echoing laugh taunting them. In a split moment, a moment that he probably would have regretted had it worked, Blue spun on his heel and turned, swinging his sword towards Miriya. If Vaati couldn't be defeated, then once again the only way was to destroy his power source.

But Miriya just placed the Fire Rod out in front of her, the gushing flames spouting towards him making Blue continuously jump out of the way, unable to get anywhere near the girl. But still he tried, slashing at the tendrils, trying to get to Miriya, anything, _anything_ to try and stop the truth that was creeping up on him like a stranger with a dagger in the dark.

They were _not_ going to become one again, he was _not_ going to lose Red! He wasn't going to lose the life he'd built, that they'd _all_ built. All these years Red had always said to everyone how they weren't Link anymore, how they were all their own person, and he'd believed it was true! They even all looked different to each other now, they weren't Link, it's just….it couldn't be possible could it? Were all these years just going to disappear? Was all this time spent as an individual, as a separate life, just going to come to an end?

What about Red?

As he continued to fruitlessly battle away, a part of him noticing Green finally giving up and backing away, he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. They were tears of a furious anger…at least that's what he told himself. He wasn't going to lose Red, he couldn't, he loved him! He was the only thing in the entire world he truly cared about, he was _not going to lose him!_

"Blue."

It was Vio's voice, a calm surrendering voice, trying to prise Blue out of rage he'd built himself into, trying to make him see they now had no other choice.

"SHUT UP!" Blue yelled at him, trying to get to Miriya again, and again darting out the way of the searing flames.

"Blue, stop."

Blue ignored him, and looked upwards as he fought. If only he could cut the tendrils around Zelda, if only he could get up there! In a vain attempt Blue ran towards the wall, jumping onto it and using it to propel himself upwards, desperately trying to reach Zelda, but it was still nowhere near close enough and he fell back to the ground.

But he tried again.

And again.

Despite her pain Zeldas eye were full of sorrow. She could see Blue's own pain in his eyes. He wasn't going to accept this.

"Blue."

This time it was Red's quiet voice, and Blue, having just landed from trying to jump again, turned to him, panting out of breath.

The other three stood watching him, a tremendous sadness in their eyes.

"What?" Blue shouted, his mind still refusing to think about why all three of them stood with their four sword ready by their sides.

Red's big blue eyes were quivering, tears collecting like liquid crystals on his bottom eyelids., "Please stop Blue." He said, taking a few slow steps towards him. "We can't do anything…we…" he held out his hand, "Please come back here."

Blue stared at him, stared at the others, before glaring at all of them, and especially glaring at Red.

"What you're just going to accept this? Why are you all just standing there?"

"If you have any ideas then feel free to share them." Vio stated bluntly.

"There's nothing we can do Blue." Green said, "And the longer we refuse to put the swords back the longer Zelda will be squeezed to death."

"Oh _fuck_ off!" Blue swore at him, turning his fierce glare on Green, "Why the hell should you even care if we all return to Link? Link was always with Zelda anyway so you'll get what you want, what about me and Red?"

An agonising cry emitted from Zelda above them, before one of the tendrils finally wrapped itself around her neck.

Blue dipped his head, his bangs of hair covering his eyes, "I don't care about Zelda!" he cried out, the hand holding his sword shaking, "I don't care!"

"You don't mean that Blue." Red whispered, his tears finally falling as he stepped closer to him.

"I do!" Blue shouted, but it was a shout strained through a sob, his shoulders now shaking too.

As silent and as gentle as a whisper Red stepped in front of him, gently wrapping his arms around him tightly. Blue dropped his sword and held Red back, one hand clinging to his clothing, the other pressed to his own eyes in a vain attempt at shielding the tears that now fell from them.

"We can't let Zelda die." Red said quietly, his own voice strained through crying, "Maybe as Link he'll have all our knowledge as one and will be able to think of something to save her. I…" Red buried his face against Blues chest for a moment, eyes closed in a heartache at the shudders coursing through Blues body, "I love you Blue. No matter what form we take, even the same form, it'll never change the fact that I love you. I always will."

Forgetting trying to shield his tears Blue wrapped his other arm back around Red and just held him, so tightly. His warmth, his scent, his voice still so sweet even through tears, he just wanted to hold him until time stopped, then maybe that way they wouldn't have to return to Link again.

"Red…" Blue whispered, barely audible, opening his eyes and…

He saw Vio, just ahead of them.

He was kneeling on one knee on the ground, his right hand placed on the grass, his fingertips touching the darkened fingertips of his own shadow. Shadow looked as though he was trying with every inch of his soul to reach out of the ground, to reach for Vio, and Blue knew that if it had been possible to see Shadows eyes, they would probably have been holding an expression that he'd never seen on Shadow's face before. Of worry, of fear…of losing someone he loved.

Blue swallowed back the lump in his throat, and tried to regain a little composure. It wasn't just himself losing someone, Vio and Shadow were losing each other too.

Blue watched them for a moment as his tears finally stopped, the overwhelming sense of loss and sadness that had been consuming him gradually fading into a stillness of heart. Pulling back from Red's embrace, Blue cupped Red's tear stained cheeks and leant down to kiss him. He ran his lips over Reds, memorising their feel, their softness, memorising how wonderful it made him feel as he slipped his tongue between them, savouring the taste and the heat, savouring everything about Red that he could. He had no idea if Link would remember four separate lives, five if Shadows counted. He didn't know if the memories would all blend into one, or if Link would wake up a new person, remembering nothing for the past 6 years. He didn't know what would happen, but Blue was going to make sure that no matter how deep inside Link his memories would sit, no matter how hidden or forgotten, he'd make sure that the memory of his love for Red would be there somewhere.

He didn't want to do this, but Green was right. There was nothing else they could do, they were stranded in a stalemate with Vaati holding the only card. If only the demon hadn't grabbed Zelda.

Memorising that one last perfect little groan of pleasure from Red as they kissed, Blue slowly pulled away, smiling weakly at him, "I guess this means I won't be able to keep my promise tonight." He smiled, attempting a bit of humour to lighten the dire atmosphere.

Red smiled sadly, giggled ever so slightly, before holding Blue again, "Never mind, at least we got to stay together." He said, a few more tears falling despite the smile on his lips.

"And I love you too." Blue said, nuzzling his hair, "I dunno what I would have done with myself without you Red. You gave me everything." He smiled wistfully, closing his eyes:

"Thank you for loving me."

At those words Red suddenly choked back a sob, and he clung to Blue as if to never let go.

Rising from the ground Vio looked at them, gripping his Four Sword, "No one will force you to do this Blue," he said, his voice calm, but then Vio had a very good way of hiding his true feelings. This time however the façade didn't quite reach his eyes, and for once Vio looked as though he was close to tears too.

"No, it's alright." Blue said, as he and Red finally separated, Blue gently wiping away the tears from Reds cheeks that had flown with that sob, Red placing his hand on top of Blues as he cleared the tears. "We've got no other choice right?"

Behind Blue Miriya stepped backwards away from the pedestal towards the wall, allowing a clear tendril-free path to the resting place of the Four Sword.

Picking up his sword with his right hand, Blue turned around to face her, Red standing by his side gripping his left hand tightly. Vio and Green walked up next to him, and all four them walked to the pedestal, surrounding it in a circle. They all looked at each other, Blue throwing an apologetic smile at Green.

"Sorry for yelling at you just then." He said, and Green smiled back at him.

"No problem."

"Guys…" Red started, but then looked at the ground, unable to say anything, tears prickling at his eyes again.

"It's okay Red." Vio said kindly, "There's nothing you need to say."

Red looked up at him, looking at him for the last time as Blue suddenly let go of his hand and instead wrapped his arm around Reds shoulders, holding him close to himself.

"Let's get this over with." He said, voice void of emotion, because he knew if he started thinking about this again he'd run, just take Red and run and screw the consequences.

He knew they couldn't let Zelda die, he knew they all had a responsibility, and maybe their memories would survive, and they'd live somewhere deep inside Link out of reach of the Hylians life, where they couldn't all still interact with other.

Who knew, no one did.

The four of them raised their swords as one, pointed downwards holding them close together over the hole in the pedestal.

"See ya around guys." Green said sadly, Red wrapping his spare arm around Blue and holding on to him.

As they moved their swords towards each other, the swords and their hands began to fade into one, passing through each other, and Reds eyes went wide.

"Blue…" he whimpered, scared of what was going to happen. Blue simply kissed him on the head, "I love you Red." He whispered, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you Shadow."

Blue glanced across at Vio as their hands melded into one, could feel the building magic from the sword flowing through himself, and watched as those tears that had been threatening to fall from Vio earlier finally fall, just as he and the others began to fade.

Any other time Blue would have found it almost comical to see the cool and calm Vio crying, but there wasn't anything comical about this. Instead Blue just closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Red's soft hair. He would hold on to Red until the very last second, would keep that warmth and that love right here with him until there was nothing left to hold on to.

After all these years, this was really it. They'd lived their lives as separate beings, now it was time to…go home, he guessed. He could feel himself fading, and as if watching the rundown of a movie Blue quickly replayed all the important moments in his life before they faded too. It was funny how all of them involved Red. Red saving him from being frozen, setting fire to all the lamps saving him from the poe, then Blue saving Red, catching him as he fell from Vaati's grasp. Their first kiss of course, a kiss that Blue would never have been able to guess would have been the start to something so utterly wonderful it would change him as a person. Red showed him what it was to love someone, to _be_ loved by someone.

Their second kiss on the Ferris Wheel. Heh, Blue almost felt like laughing at himself for how childish he'd been back then. It had been one kiss, so what if the other had seen it. He'd made such a stupid fuss over it, acted like such a brat, almost cost him his budding relationship with Red. But Red being Red was just too loving for his own good. He never gave up on Blue, and Blue had been so grateful for that. He'd needed someone like Red to break through the hot-headed barriers he'd put up around himself.

And then of course, all the times they'd kissed since. All the springs, summers, autumns and winters, all the laughs and the blushes shared between them, all the touches that screamed for more, but now would never have that chance.

Blue loved Red so much, he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life by his side, he never wanted to imagine his life without Red, he…

Wait a minute, this "returning to Link" deal was taking an awfully long time.

Blue opened one eye and looked around.

The four of them were still there. Their hands and swords were still faded together, but the rest of their bodies were solid again. Suddenly a massive surge of power shot through the sword into their hands, a shot of pain running up their arms as they all yelped and staggered back dropping their swords, which cluttered to the ground still as four separate items.

Above them Vaati's eyes went wide in shock, Miriya below him shaking with anger.

"Wha….what just happened?" Blue said, Red still cradled in his arm, Red staring at his own hand and then up at Blue, as if to double check he was actually still there.

Vio stared at his hand too, before suddenly picking up his sword, striding back to the pedestal and shoving it back in.

"VIO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Both Green and Blue screamed at him simultaneously, Red looking as though he was about to faint from shock.

"You could have disappeared you idiot!" Blue shouted at him.

"I know. I should have." Vio said, removing the sword and looking at it, "But I didn't. And neither did we all join together."

"Well…what does that mean?" Red asked, totally confused, and still clinging to Blue.

Vio was silent for a moment, before he suddenly smiled, that smirky all-knowing smile that told the others he'd just come to the realisation of some very good news.

"It means Red was right."

Red blinked at him, and Vio looked up at all of them.

"Red was insistent to all of us all these years that we weren't Link anymore, and he's right. We've all changed too much, both physically and mentally. We are not the same people we were when we first obtained the Four Swords, we're no longer a part of that original person who removed the sword, we're no longer a part of Link!"

As the information sank in, Red's confused eyes turned bright, and a matching bright smile lit up his face, "Y-you mean, we really are all separate people? The Four Sword doesn't recognise us anymore?"

"Well how does that help Zelda?" Green asked, happy of course yet down right scared for Zelda, who was still gripped up high in Vaati's grasp, though due to the shock of seeing the Four Swords reject the heroes that the tendrils had at least loosened a little so they weren't crushing her.

"It doesn't. However," Vio said, turning to look up at Vaati, that satisfied smirk still planted firmly on his lips, "It means Vaati doesn't hold that one card over us anymore. It means it's given us time to think up of a way to get Zelda back." Vio raised his sword pointing it straight up at Vaati's eye, the eye that now matched the anger on Miriya's face:

"It means Vaati is about to see what four very different and very pissed off Hylian heroes can do."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just so Perfect – chapter 9**

The anger in Vaati's eye made it literally shake with ferocity. Below him Miriya gripped the Fire Rod tightly, teeth clenched in a matching anger, backed against the shrine wall as she glared at the four heroes.

Blue, still holding on to Red and a little slower with the intake of Vio's information, felt a grin slowly creep onto his face as he realised what this all meant. They weren't returning to one. They _couldn't_ return to one. They were officially four separate people, Link was officially gone! And Red…

Blue looked down at Red, who in turn sensing Blues gaze, looked up at him too, the beaming smile on his face at the news still there.

"Blue." Red's eyes were sparkling in happiness, and as the shock finally wore away, Blue's mind finally realising and accepting that he _wasn't_ going to lose Red, that their lives together _weren't_ being taken away, Blue grinned so happily back at him!

With no words except a laugh of relief, Blue grabbed Red around the waist and twirled him around on the spot, holding him close, before placing a quick but hard kiss against his forehead and bending down to pick up his sword, walking next to Vio. Holding his sword out in front of him, his happy grin now turning into a merciless grin up at Vaati, he laughed again and shouted up at him,

"Oh I am going to cause you SO much pain for this!"

"…somehow." Green whispered unhelpfully, as they still didn't have a plan on how they were _actually_ going to get rid of Vaati, and as Blue remembered this the grin slowly faded from his face.

The only physical parts of Vaati were out of reach, they couldn't get to Miriya due to the Fire Rod, they had no other weapons except their Four Swords, and Zelda's life was in danger the longer they lingered thinking of a plan.

"Come on Vio, now's your time to shine, if anyone's going to think of a plan it's going to be you." Blue said to him, his eyes still focused on Vaati's furious eye up above them.

Vaati seemed to be too angry and shocked to say anything, in fact his eye and Miriya's eyes had started to dart from side to side as if looking for an escape, but the only exit out the sanctuary was behind the heroes. Vaati no longer had any way to hurt them, he still had Zelda but with no way of attacking them directly, all he could do was hold on to her.

Vio's mind was working overtime. His own eyes darted all over Vaati, his eye, the tendrils, Zelda, Miriya, anywhere to spot some kind of weakness they could exploit. The one thing that was strange though was something that Vio had noticed earlier, about how anytime Red and Blue were near each other or touched each other, a great pang of jealously swept across Miriyas face which in turn, seemed to cause Vaati to glare towards Red too. Vaati had indeed glared towards Red when Blue had happily spun him around just now, the giant eye darkening in anger as Blue had kissed Red's forehead.

"So what do we do now?" Came Red's voice, as the smaller hero walked up beside Blue, his own sword back in his hand again. As Red placed his hand on Blue's arm, both Vaati's and Miriya's eyes were suddenly fixated upon him again, glaring fiercely.

Vio smiled.

This gave him an idea.

"I think I've got a plan, but we need to get the Fire Rod away from Miriya." He said.

"How?" asked Green.

"We need a distraction."

"How?" repeated Blue.

Looking serious, Vio turned to look at him, "Kiss Red."

There was a short pause as Blue blinked at him, "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I've got a theory, just kiss him."

What the hell was Vio thinking? "Vio this is hardly the tim-"

"Oh come here!" Red quickly said, dropping his sword again and reaching up and cupping Blues cheeks, pulling him down into a kiss in mid-sentence.

As their lips met the tendrils surrounding Vaati and Miriya seemed to flare in rage, Vaati's eye glaring dangerously at Red as Miriya's voice, Vaati's own deeper voice still embedded in her own, rang out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Another burst of fire suddenly shot out from the Fire Rod directly at Red, and with Blue currently in shock at the sudden kiss and confusion on what the hell Vio was thinking, Green jumped over and grabbed Red pulling him out the way of the flames and breaking their kiss.

"I thought so." Vio said quietly, before Blue turned to him in a fury.

"_Do you mind telling me what the hell the point was that you were trying to prove with that_?" he shouted at him, breathless not only from the kiss but from the fact he'd barely missed the flames by an inch, still feeling the heat as the flames had rushed past him at the spot Red had been standing.

Speaking quietly so Miriya or Vaati wouldn't hear, Vio explained.

"Vaati said he possessed the girl because he wasn't strong enough to sustain his own physical form, he said himself that his power had diminished, but to possess a mind you have to have a strong sense of will yourself. I think Vaati has tried to do this too soon, he possessed her too early, he's still too weak. His own mind and Miriya's have become mixed together, he's feeling her jealously over your relationship as if it was his own." He said, looking at Red and Blue.

"Wait a minute..." Blue said after a moment, his expression one of slight disgust as he tried to piece together what this meant "Are you telling me that Vaati…_Vaati_, thinks he…well, that he…"

"Loves you? Possibly. A crush at least."

A moments silence stilled the group as this image filled their heads.

"…that's really disturbing." Said Green, as he Blue and Red all shivered at the thought.

"I don't like that." Said Red quietly, holding onto Blue's sleeve a little tighter.

"But we can use this." Vio continued.

"_How_?" Blue said, suddenly not liking the direction this was going, especially with the slight smirk in Vio's eyes as he looked at him, and with a perfectly calm and serious voice, Vio simply replied:

"I need you to flirt with Vaati."

There was another small pause, before: "_WHAT?_ I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH VAA-!" Vio grabbed him by the head and shoved his hand over his mouth, eyes darting up towards Vaati and mentally shaking his head at Blue nearly shouting out their plan to the enemy.

"_Shut up and just do it!_"

* * *

As the heroes talked below out of ear-shot, Zelda couldn't help but feel a surge of hope rise within her, and she turned to look at Vaati, "What will you do now?" she asked softly, Vaati's eye turning to her, "They will kill you, somehow, they _will_ win. It's what they do." She smiled, and Vaati turned to look back at the heroes, a panic starting to show through the anger, Miriya below him trying to edge around the wall without being seen. But with a panicked fear she suddenly stopped when Blue began walking towards her, and she held out the Fire Rod in front of her in defence, taking a step back.

"I don't know what you're planning," Vaati spoke through her, "But you will not succeed. You may not be able to return to Link but you also have no way of sealing me away. If you kill the girl, killing my power source, I'll only fade away into the shadows again and wait until I regain my strength. One day I will kill you all; it's my destiny to destroy those who would fight against the darkness!"

He began to laugh again, a rather maniacal laugh, his eye bulging above them.

Blue however, simply stood there, but he had a very odd expression on his face. He turned to glance back over at the others, to which Red waved his hands out in front of him as if to urge Blue on, and Blue sighed, turning back to Miriya, that look of disgust back on his face.

He couldn't believe this was the only plan Vio could think up of, and Red of all people was urging him on! Flirt with Vaati, eurgh, Blue felt violated already.

Over the mad laughing of a being knowing it was somehow close to death, _again_, Blue spoke ever so softly, and _very_ awkwardly, "Y-you know…Vaati, I…I like you too."

Immediately the laughing stopped, and using every ounce of self-control he had Blue was making sure his face did _not_ look like he'd just said the most horrifying thing in the world.

"What?" Vaati said very quietly.

Good, first part of the plan seemed to have succeeded. Blue had caught Vaati's attention; both the eye and Miriya were looking at him with a rather shocked and slightly confused expression.

Blue took one small step forward, before scratching his upper left arm in awkwardness and looking at the floor, "I've noticed, you know…a-and I think it's kind of…flattering, after everything you've been through with all of us that…t-that you'd still…feel that way…about me. I've noticed how you look at me…"

Blue looked towards the girl whose eyes were fixated on him, a small blush to her cheeks, and then looked up, almost afraid to see the expression in Vaati's eye. The good news was that Vaati was indeed distracted, just like Vio had hoped, and like Miriya was fixated upon looking at him. The bad news was that like Miriya, Vaati was looking at him with a soft look in that eye, such a hopeful loving look that it seemed as though it could start sparkling with happiness at any moment, which was a disturbing thought.

Blue swallowed a lump in his throat. Vaati and Miriyas minds really were combined, and Vaati didn't seem to realise. So, Blue continued, not really sure whether to look at Miriya or Vaati.

"So you know, I don't…I don't really mind…" Blue resisted the urge to screw up his eyes.

_Think of Red. Think of Red. _He thought desperately,_ Think of the time and the life we can have together after this is over_. _This is all for a good cause!...DAMMIT this had better work!_

"I don't mind if you want us to be together." Blue felt like being sick at his own words, "I never knew you felt that way about me, a-and of course, I'd much rather be with a strong _powerful_ demon such as yourself. You're…_eurgh_…" Blue quickly hid that escaped groan of discontent with a bright smile, trying to mimic the sweet innocent smile Red had often given him "You're just so perfect of course I'd want to be with you over Red, he's nothing compared to you."

The words felt like acid in his mouth, this had better all be worth it. He risked a glance sideways and could see Green start to silently make his way around the wall of the shrine, creeping up slowly towards Miriya behind her. Vio and Red stayed where they were near the exit, in case Vaati realised what was happening and tried to make a run for it. Blue tried not to think what Red was thinking, hearing him say all this towards Vaati.

"Do you…" Vaati began, Miriya taking a few small attentive steps towards her crush, "Really mean that?"

Hearing Vaati say this through a small girl was disturbing enough, but Blue hadn't been prepared for just how disturbing this would turn into. After he nodded a silent yes, one of the tentacles wrapped around Zelda unwrapped itself from around her and instead slowly wound its way towards Blue.

Blue's eyes went wide though he tried to remain calm as he watched this pulsating tentacle worm its way towards him. Out the corner of his eye he could just see Vio quickly put his arm out to block Red from running towards him.

Vaati's tendril slowly wrapped itself around Blues waist and hoisted him into the air so he was level with Vaati's eye.

"You finally feel for me that way I feel for you?" came Vaati's voice from Miriya below them, and Blue swallowed, trying to place that smile on his face again though finding it very hard to, "Sure…o-of course. I…I've always wanted to be with you."

_Come on Green!_ Blue thought to himself. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, it was the most disturbing experience of his life.

Suddenly another smaller tendril loosened from Zelda, who remained very still having guessed what was going on. But even Green below suddenly paused to look up, his face turning to one of shocked revulsion as this small tendril suddenly licked up the side of Blues face like a dog, Blue freezing like a statue, eyes wide and a look of sickening disgust on his face.

No, THIS was now the most disturbing experience of his life!

It was impossible now for Blue to keep that revolted look off his face, and he gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as the tendril left a thick clear slime on his cheek. Blue desperately tried to pass it off with a small chuckle, hoping Vaati didn't notice his expression, and he forced a smile through clenched teeth.

At the back of his mind Blue was mentally preparing painful ways to kill Vio, for if they ever got out of this he'd never forgive him for making him a sex object to Vaati! He understood _why_, he understood this was the only plan they had, but still, _come on_! This was more disturbing than anything ever! And poor Red, having to stand below and watch this, Blue felt disgusted and humiliated and he wanted nothing more than to chop off these tendrils wrapped around him and stick many pins in them like a voodoo doll.

"MIRIYA!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Tyron's voice rang out. Blue blinked, as did Vaati, and they both turned towards the entrance of the sanctuary, as did the other heroes. They saw the young soldier standing there having obviously run back from the infirmary to try and save his sister. His wounds were wrapped but were still bleeding through, and he was panting hard, holding his bleeding shoulder, and it took him a moment to realise that everyone in the sanctuary was now staring at him, and he'd obviously interrupted something.

At the sudden voice and distraction, Vaati's eye looked downwards to see Vio and Red…but no Green.

"Oh no…" Blue groaned in annoyance, and with a flash of anger in the giant eye it turned downwards, seeing Green barely three feet away from the oblivious Miriya. With a scream of rage passed through the girl, Vaati squeezed both Blue and Zelda tightly in fury. Zelda screamed, Blue bit his bottom lip and grunted loudly in pain.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME AGAIN!" Vaati hollered.

"NOW!" Vio's voice suddenly rang out, and just as Miriya began to turn around Green lunged towards her, grabbed the Fire Rod out of her shocked hands, rolled across the ground out the way and pointed the rod upwards.

A great surge of flames shot out from the rod straight up into the air, consuming Vaati's eye. In a scream of pain Vaati's tendrils gave a great spasm and loosened, dropping Zelda and Blue in an instant. Vio ran across the grass just in time to catch Zelda before she hit the ground, whereas as Blue simply dropped and rolled across the floor, grabbing his sword as he past it and standing up swiftly next to Green, who was still lying on his back on the floor shooting flames up at Vaati's closed eye. The screams from Miriya suddenly began to sound more like a girl, and as she pushed the palms of her hands against her eyes Vaati's eye began to melt towards the ground. The great eye fell, the tendrils recoiling away out of the girl, before Vaati hit the ground and liquefied into black, just like how Shadow melts into the ground every morning.

"QUICK! He's trying to disappear into the shadows again!" Green cried out, leaping up off the floor.

Quick? Quick _what_? He'd turned into a shadow again! Blue tried to run in front of Vaati but the shadow just passed underneath his feet.

As the great blob of black shadow slithered flat across ground, trying to head towards the exit, it past over the Four Sword pedestal. As it did, it suddenly stopped, as if something had snagged it. The heroes looked down only to see Shadow, their Shadow, holding the shadow of Vio's sword into the ground right into Vaati. Having caught Zelda Vio was right close Vaati's shadow as it slithered across the ground, and Shadow had been close enough to join in on the defeat of this monster.

Shadows black sword seemed to be holding Vaati there in shadow form, as it wriggled and pulled and tried to get away from its pinned position. The shared thought of "Now what?" seemed to pass through everyone's faces, before suddenly, Red's worried eyes abruptly widened as an idea flew across his mind.

Turning around he ran over towards the stunned Tyron, who was staring bewildered at what had just transpired, and quickly grabbed the sword out of the sheath at Tyrons waist while saying, "Excuse me can I borrow this?". Turning around Red ran back towards the Four Sword Pedestal, stood on the wriggling shadow, raised the sword above his head and in one swift movement, stabbed the sword straight into the pedestal.

A white light erupted from the pedestal, so bright that the heroes and Zelda had to shield their eyes. Tyrons sword glowed gold, and the shadow of Vaati suddenly started seeping upwards, through the ground, through the pedestal into the sword. It struggled like mad, desperately pulling away as the sword sucked it up like a sponge. At the last moment as the white light began to subside and the heroes opened their eyes, they all saw the shadow of a terrified eye opening on the ground, before finally; it was sucked into the golden sword. The gold began to fade and the sword returned to normal, its hilt glinting in the bright sunlight that now filtered into the sanctuary once more.

It had all happened so fast that the heroes just stood there, staring at each other and at the sword, the peace and the twittering birds that suddenly surrounded them feeling very out of place after what had just happened.

"How…" Blue began, turning to look at Red who stood there staring at the sword looking utterly shocked, "How did you know that would work?"

Red slowly turned to him, "I didn't." he said, slightly out of breath, surprising himself that that had actually worked, " But I guess I figured if our Four Sword won't return, maybe the pedestal would want a new sword, a new Four Sword." He looked back to the plain looking sword sitting in the pedestal, "A new sword to bring the light back and keep the evil away, just like what was supposed to happen before, but we never returned our Sword."

Another silence fell across them, a gentle autumn breeze blowing a few brown leaves from the trees. It seemed it was taking a while for them all to relax, for them all to realise that they'd just won.

"That was a very clever idea Red." Vio slowly said, smiling at him, Shadow below him giving him the thumbs up while waving his shadow sword around with the other.

"So this means Vaati's sealed away?" asked Green, walking up to the sword and looking it over, "Ganon's split into four and sealed away in our Four Swords, and Vaati's now sealed in this one? Does this mean it's all over? For real this time?"

To answer his question Zelda walked up beside him and placed the palm of her right hand just above the sword, closing her eyes. "Yes…" she slowly said, before opening her eyes again, "Vaati's inside the sword. I sense the same power the original Four Sword produced; this new sword really has turned into the new Sword of Light. Vaati's sealed this time, he's not going anywhere."

Red beamed, and Blue had to admit, it was hard not to beam too. It was over. It was all over. He felt a wave of relief and relaxation wash over him, and he knew one thing for sure, he was going to seriously disinfect his face from Vaati licking him. But as he looked at the smiling Red, he knew for sure now, thanks to their Four Swords, that being with Red really was exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

The Four Sword had proved to them all they were not one body, they were not one mind, not anymore, and being separate people gave them all the right to love whomever they wanted, and Blue wanted no one but Red.

It made Blue smile, that sweet smile that very few people ever saw.

"Miriya!"

Tyron, who'd been watching this all from the sidelines, ran over to his sister who was sitting in the grass by the wall, tears running down her face, her eyes blotchy and scared looking.

"B-brother!" she sobbed, clinging on to him as he embraced her, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't…" she let out a wail of sorrow, "I couldn't stop him, I never meant for this to happen, I-I promise I never felt, never felt any horrible thought towards Red, it was _him_, it was Vaati, he made me feel this way, made me feel so _horrible_…"she clung to him as Tyron held her close and stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Miriya?"

It was Red's voice, and Miriya looked up from her brothers chest and peered up at him through her tears. She couldn't look at him for very long, the shame and embarrassment was too much and she started crying again.

"It's okay." Red said softly, kneeling down in front of her, "Vaati was a horrible demon, and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If not you he would have taken over someone else, so it's alright." Red gently placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in a reassuring way, "We all know you never meant any harm, no one's going to punish you or anything, in fact…" Red smiled brightly, Miriya's tears slowing at Red's kind words," I think you've been very brave, and in a way, it's thanks to you that we managed to defeat Vaati. If it wasn't for you liking Blue we couldn't have distracted him."

At the mention of Blues named Miriya looked past Red to Blue standing some way behind him, standing with crossed arms and looking down at Miriya with half a glare, half a look of remorse. The look seemed to frighten her, and she buried herself in her brothers chest again.

Tyron looked down at her, before looking over at Blue, sadness etched across her face, "Please don't blame her Master Blue. It's my fault. I noticed there was something wrong with her after your birthday party at the castle, it's why I never turned up to training yesterday, I was following her. It's why I was there to save Red from the fire, I saw her use the Fire Rod and then run away with it." He looked down to the shaking form of his sister in her arms and held her tightly again, "I should have said something after that, but she was my sister, I guess I hoped whatever was wrong would go away, I didn't want to get her in trouble. I tried to talk to her, but she shut herself in her room all night and wouldn't say a word. Today I followed her again, and when I saw that…that _Vaati's_ essence rise out of her as it tried to get through the seal on the sanctuary, I tried to stop him, but Miriya just used the Fire Rod on me, those horrible tendrils trying to slash at me. That's when I staggered back to the training yard to find you." A glare passed across his face, and he shut his eyes tightly, "I'm so pathetic. I couldn't even stop my own sister, I can't call myself a soldier. You were right Master Blue, I am too hot-headed, I don't listen, I haven't learnt _anything_!"

As he knelt there holding his sister, Blue listening to his explanation, Blue couldn't help but suddenly sigh in annoyance. Un-folding his arms, he walked up to the two huddled on the ground and knelt next to Red, grabbing Tyron's shoulder and pushing him away from his sister, making him look at him.

"If I didn't think you had any talent I would have chucked you out of the training months ago. Yes you are hot-headed, but so am I, and you're still learning. Your first battle with evil happened to be with an ancient demon who'd taken control of your sister, I somehow think you can be forgiven for not putting into practise the moves you've learnt in your training."

"But…you only told us a few days ago that to be a Hyrulian Guard you need to put the Royal Family over everything, even your own family. I didn't do that." He looked down, feeling the shame his sister seemed to be feeling too.

Suddenly though Blue hit him hard on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Tyron yelled, glaring at him despite the shame.

"This is why you're in training idiot!" Blue yelled back at him, "You tried to take it all on by yourself, and only when you couldn't go on anymore did you come to find me, but at least you DID come to find me! You'll learn in more training that the Hyrulian Guards work together as a unit, as a _family_, and that if a danger arises that threatens both the Royal Family and your own family then you all work together to protect them both! I only said that before because I needed you all to be focused, to realise what you _could_ be up against, what kind of situation _could_ arise! I'm not saying there's never going to be a situation where you may have to chose between the royals or your own family, but if that worse case scenario arises that's when you all work _together_! You just have to learn what that _means_ to work together. Believe me…" Blue paused, glancing at Red and the others, "I learnt that lesson, we all did. Working together takes times to learn, but it pays off, and then you'll always have people to watch your back," he looked down at Miriya, "and your families."

Miriya peered up at him, but quickly looked away.

"Master Blue…" Tyron whispered quietly, admiration and respect clear on his face"…thank you."

Blue glared at him, "This does mean I expect you back in training tomorrow, no excuses."

Tyron smiled nervously and chuckled quietly, "Yes sir."

"And as for you." Blue said sternly at Miriya, who flinched and peered back up at him, fearing the worst, "I'm sorry." Miriya blinked. That had been the last thing she'd expected to hear, "I'm sorry for shouting at you so harshly at that party, alright? I know I've got a temper, and you didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry." A small smile graced Blues lips, just a small one to let her know everything was alright, "It's nice to know someone else out there likes me, and if you still want it, I'll give you that autograph you asked for."

Miriya's eyes sparkled, her lips matching that smile on Blues.

"And when my shops back up and running, why don't you come in for some cakes?" suggested Red, smiling brightly, "I'll bake some especially for you, then we can all be friends yeah?"

Looking from the kind, grinning Red, to her smiling crush, Miriya wiped the tears from her eyes and her face split into a grin, "Yes please!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumour and gossip of the famous Hyrulian Heros saving the day once again to spread around Castle Town, and by the early evening most of the town was pouring into the castle grounds, filling up the courtyard, jammed through the front doors, everyone trying to get a glimpse of the five heroes (Shadow around now the sun had gone down) that were apparently waiting behind a door at the far end of the throne room, waiting for Zelda to open the door and give them all medals of honour in a ceremony, again.

But despite the cheers and the talking and the excited atmosphere around the castle, behind that one door was a different story.

The five heroes all stood wearing the Hyrulian Guard uniforms, all polished and neat and looking very appropriate for hero attire. Green stood nearest the door, straightening his clothing and looking very serious (any excuse for impressing Zelda). Shadow and Vio were next in line with Red and Blue standing behind them.

After all of them had left the sanctuary Zelda had kept them all in the castle, Blue dreading the point where she'd probably mention something about a ceremony, and groaning at the thought of having to stand up in front of the entire town again.

Vio and Shadow had disappeared for a short few minutes after Shadow had re-reappeared into a physical form, and Blue had no intention of following them. After what they'd all just been through, after Vio's tears, after thinking they'd be merged into one again and wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye to each other, Blue reckoned they needed a bit of time alone for a while.

Blue had kept hold of Red's hand almost every minute, a part of him just wanting to make sure he really wasn't going to suddenly disappear. He was still in a sort of daze, and just needed that little bit of warmth seeping into his hand from Red's to keep his thoughts with the present, and not wander back to what _could_ have happened back in that sanctuary.

But as he now stood here, Red by his side looking quite excited, Shadow ahead of them regaling them all, for the 25th time, on how he awesomely stabbed Vaati's essence to the ground in the sanctuary essentially saving the day, knowing that _one_ of them would think to stab a different sword into the pedestal, Blue wanted to be anywhere but here.

But it was then, that a rather…naughty thought entered Blues mind. Glancing down at Red, a small secret smirk to his lips, he leant down and whispered very quietly, Shadow still talking away, "Red, let's get out of here."

Red looked up at him, somehow still looking cute even in full Guard gear, "But Zelda wants us out there in a minute." He whispered back innocently, so Blue slowly slipped his hand back into Red's and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah, but if we stay here much longer we're going to run out of evening, and well…" he softly kissed the tip of Red's ear, who in turn blushed at the contact, "I won't be able to keep my promise."

At the realisation of what Blue was talking about, Red blushed even harder, and he peered up at him through lowered eyelashes, looking shy and adorable.

At least until a matching smirk fell upon his lips, "Okay." He whispered back, grinning cheekily.

With a quick grin to each other they looked up at their fellow heroes, all of whom were turned away facing the door to the throne room, so hand in hand they slowly backed away, moving towards the back door.

As swiftly and quietly as they could, they disappeared through the door, the door closing with a soft click behind them. Vio moved his head slightly and glanced towards the door, smirking softly to himself, before turning back to Green who'd just started to talk now Shadow had stopped.

"Okay guys you know the drill, we need to make sure this goes perfect so Zelda—" Green had turned around to see he was missing two members of their group, and a look of panic came over his face, "Wha-? Where are Blue and Red?"

Vio pretended to look at his fingernails with a bored expression, before replying, "Oh I think it's about time we left them alone without any interruptions, don't you think?"

The look on Greens face was priceless;

"They want to do that _now_?"

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!:**_

**This fanfic series is now finished, but the remaining 4 chapters are too higher rated to be placed on this site. To read this chapter 10 in full, to the end of the story on chapter 13, you will need to follow the link to my DeviantArt account on my profile. You must be a member of DA and be over 18 to read the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Just so Perfect: chapter 10 (only half the chapter)**

It was strange, walking through an almost deserted Castle town. As nearly everyone was up at the castle to once again celebrate their heroes saving the day, the streets were left empty, the flickering flames in the torches on the building walls dancing across the only two figures walking down the cobbled street.

Red's hand was warm in his own, and as Blue glanced upwards at the bright stars that were twinkling innocently in the sky, he didn't think he'd ever felt so content. Vaati was gone, for the last time. Zelda was safe. There was a new Four Sword, so Hyrule now had its protecting Light back again. The old Four Sword had proved that the five of them were indeed their own separate person now, a thought that somehow, even after everything that had happened today, felt like the best thought of all. The old Four Sword rejecting them meant they could live out their lives, grow up, grow old, never have that niggling thought in the back of their minds that actually…they shouldn't be here, that the only reason they was existed because they didn't return the Four Sword, that Link was the one who should really be here.

None of that mattered anymore, because the Four Sword accepted them as different people. They were not Link, they were simply themselves.

Blue and Red walked in silence back to their house, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it felt so peaceful and warm, despite the chilly late autumn air, that Blue would have been quite happy if they'd walked on for hours, just holding hands, just being near each other.

At least that _would_ have been the thought, if he didn't know _exactly_ what the two of them were going to be doing the moment they stepped into their house.

A very faint pinkness rose to Blues cheeks at the images that flitted across his mind, and he quickly glanced across at Red. Red, to his surprise, was looking down at the ground. His eyes were shielded from view by the bangs over his face, but his lips had a slight downward turn, as if he was upset.

The blush on Blues face faded instantly, and as they turned together and walked down the path to the front of their house, that warm peaceful atmosphere seemed to have been ripped away. Not entirely sure for the minute what was wrong, Blue gently let go of Red's hand and put it in his pocket to bring out his keys. After swinging the door open and stepping inside, the awkwardness feeling more uncomfortable by the second as Red didn't say a word or even look up, Blue turned around in the doorway and looked at him.

"Um," he started awkwardly, "…look, if you wanted to stay for that ceremony thing you only had to-"

Red's head shot upwards, his bright sapphire eyes staring at Blue with such a sudden intensity that it stopped Blue's sentence in its tracks. Blue's slightly shocked eyes stared back at him for just a few fleeting seconds, before two silent tears fell from Red's eyes and he suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Blues chest, knocking him backwards as they landed in a pile on the wooden slated floor, the front door slowly and quietly swinging shut of its own accord behind them.

"R-Red?" Blue stuttered at the sudden movement, Red clinging to him tightly, his head buried against his chest, "What wrong? What is it why are you crying?"

Red wasn't crying like he normally did though, those loud, over-the-top wails which he always used to do in the olden days, wails that usually resulted in Blue whacking him hard on the head to shut him up. These were silent tears, tears that Blue wouldn't have even known Red was crying if he couldn't feel the wetness they were leaving on his tunic.

"It's just…" Red said softly against Blues chest, voice only slightly wavering through his tears, "I was just thinking…what if we really _had_ gone back into Link again…we wouldn't have been walking home together just now."

"Red." Blue said solemnly, a lot gentler this time, slowly wrapping his arms around Red's back as they lay there on the floor.

Somehow, Blue had been expecting this. He stared up at the ceiling, cradling Red's soft, silent and occasional shuddering form against his own, letting him cry out what _could_ have happened today.

With all the sudden preparation for this ceremony immediately after the battle, being herded into the castle with only enough time for a shower (to which Blue was VERY grateful for, as he desperately needed to disinfect his face after what Vaati did to it) before they were being attended to by servants getting them dressed in the Hyrulian Guard armour and shoved into the room behind the throne room, it gave any of them very little time to think over what had happened. There had been no time to stop, no time for any mind to think about what _could_ have happened, that their lives may very well, in one way or another, have ended today.

Blue guessed that walking back to their house in silence gave Red's mind time to finally process everything that had happened to them, and Red, being Red, let his emotions poor out the sadness he felt.

Blue felt a bit pervy now, having only had one thought on his mind as they'd walked back to house, while Red next to him had evidently been trying to hold back the tears the entire time.

"It's okay Red," Blue said softly, kissing the top of his head, "We didn't go back into Link did we? We're all still here." He chuckled lightly to try and lighten up the mood, still gently rubbing Red's back. "….we're still together." He added quietly.

Red slowly looked up at Blue at these words, wiping his eyes with his hand as he did. He still looked sad.

"Come on," Blue said, throwing him a quick smile before leaning up on his elbows, Red moving off him and kneeling to one side as Blue stood up and straightened his crumpled tunic, both of them having discarded the armour at the castle. Blue looked down at Red and smiled again, holding out his hand, "Do you want a hot chocolate? It was cold out there."

For a moment, Red did nothing but stare up at him. This scene felt oddly familiar, Red on his knees in tears, Blue standing over him, darkness around them as neither of them had turned on any of the lights yet….

A small smile flittered across Red's lips. The image of that dark forest, the happy shouts and laughter from the Fair drifting through the trees, Blue battling an internal struggle….and Red, on his knees on the grass, saying to Blue for the first time that he loved him.

"No," Red replied, that sweet smile back on his face, the tears now gone completely, "I just want you."

This had somewhat not been the answer Blue had been expecting to hear. That faint pinkness rose to his cheeks again and he suddenly felt very stupid standing there with his hand outstretched. Soon though, a matching smile spread over his lips, and he let his arm fall back to his side as he sighed.

"Well, you'd better get up off the floor then. Unless you really want to do this down there." He added with a cheeky smirk, which made Red blush cutely, before he giggled, practically bounced up from the floor, and grabbed Blue's hand pulling him through into their bedroom.

It was like the tears from only a few seconds ago had never happened. As soon as Red had pulled Blue into their bedroom he leant up and gave him a fiery kiss, arms wrapped around his neck and hands buried in his hair, Blue's hair tie disappearing to the floor somewhere.

"Red" Blue laughed into the domineering kiss, not able to keep the light happiness he suddenly felt from filling his brain, especially at Red's sudden possessiveness. Slightly out of breath Red giggled and pulled back, a deeper blush on his cheeks.

"Hehe, sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "I've just…wanted to do this…you know…" his eyes shifted embarrassingly, though the grin remained on his face, briefly biting his bottom lip.

Blue smiled at him, a sudden wave of affection pulling him closer to Red as he gently cupped Red's right check, running his thumb softly over his lips. At the touch of his hand the grin faded from Red's lips, and instead he just looked up at him, blushing, a look of adoration and…anticipation, shining through those blue eyes.

Blue too had wanted to do this, by the GODDESSES had he wanted to do this! With a lot less of Red's fiery kiss, but with just as much passion flowing through it, Blue leant down and pressed his lips firmly against Reds own, just that one little touch sending a jolt of pleasure straight through him. He parted his lips, tongue roaming hungrily over those lips he knew so well, darting inside that velvety mouth, Red's tongue playing with his own as they danced across each other. Lazily at first, but then more forceful and heated, Blue cupping Red's other cheek holding his head in his hands as he ravished his mouth.

Red could feel his knees begin to buckle underneath him, his head spinning, someone somewhere was moaning and he had a feeling it was probably himself. Oxygen deprived they both parted at the same time, but only long enough for one breath before Blues tongue was battling against Reds once again, a battle it was most definitely winning as Red now melted against him, not caring about the moans that were escaping him, just knowing that this was the greatest kiss of his life and he never wanted it to end.

Blue too it seemed didn't want it to end, for he kissed him over and over again, pausing only for quick short breaths before pressing their lips together again, tongues swimming against each other, the heat rising so fast.

A small trickle of saliva made its way down the side of Red's chin as Blue devoured him, brain to fuzzy to care about anything except the kiss and the hard heat pressed against his own where they stood together.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 IS CONTINUED ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT AS MENTIONED AT THE TOP OF THIS PAGE. PLEASE GO THERE TO CONTINUE READING!**


End file.
